


Третий убийца

by Svengaly



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Сколько человек нужно для убийства одного миллионера? Ниро Вульф и Арчи Гудвин решают детективную задачу с несколькими неизвестными.





	Третий убийца

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: макси, 23000 слов

«Король мертвецов» прибыл к нам в полдень. Я встретил его на крыльце. 

Чёрная машина. Чёрный костюм, чёрные ботинки, чёрная шляпа. В жаркий июльский день этот человек выглядел, как скелет на пиру. 

— Вам не помешает выпить лимонаду, — сказал я, принимая у него шляпу.

Любой другой человек, нацепивший подобное одеяние в такую погоду, изошёл бы потом, но Хартли был суше песков Атакамы. Ничего удивительного. Невысокий, сухощавый, с узким костистым лицом, длинным носом и тёмными пронзительными глазами, он был вылитая ящерица, а ящерицы нечувствительны к жаре. 

Хартли нахмурился и нетерпеливо покачал головой. 

— Мне нужно увидеть мистера Вульфа как можно скорее. 

Желание клиента — закон, особенно столь многообещающего. Джону Хартли принадлежала сеть похоронных контор по всей Пенсильвании, хотя сам он предпочитал не выезжать из родного Провиденса — не того, что столица Род-Айленд, а крохотного пенсильванского Провиденса стоимостью в несколько сот жителей. Возможно, на тамошнем кладбище находился фамильный склеп мистера Хартли, в котором он полёживал душными летними ночами. 

— Одно другому не мешает, — сказал я. 

Проводив гостя в кабинет и усадив его в красное кожаное кресло, я велел Фрицу принести ему прохладительный напиток по выбору и поднялся в оранжерею. 

Вульф сидел на скамеечке и недоверчиво рассматривал мильтонию, будто подозревал её в том, что она замыслила сбежать с каким-нибудь цветоводом вроде Хьюитта, вступить с ним в брак и наплодить кучу гибридов неслыханной красоты и пятнистости. 

Хмуро взглянув на меня, он сказал:

— Я не принимаю. 

— Но Хартли договорился с вами заранее. 

— У нас достаточно денег, чтобы не брать клиентов хотя бы месяц.

Решил устроить себе каникулы, ленивый морж. Похудей он так, как похудел его счёт, мог бы наняться рекламировать одежду по каталогу. Хорошо ещё, есть на свете Лили Роуэн, которая добыла нам отличного состоятельного клиента, всего лишь намекнув одной старой знакомой, что для Вульфа не существует нераскрываемых загадок. 

— Как вы можете? — сказал я проникновенно. — Человек приехал из самого Провиденса на автомобиле, чёрном, словно гробы, которые он так вдохновенно продаёт. Представляете, как ему было жарко и душно в дороге? Он не успел пообедать. Что там! Судя по его виду, этот бедняга не обедал месяц. И теперь вы хотите отправить его восвояси только потому, что вам не хочется работать! А как же я? Мне нужен новый галстук. Поглядите на мой костюм. Я совсем обносился. Скоро мне начнут подавать на улице. 

— Замолчи, — проворчал Вульф. Он поднялся со стула, колыхаясь, как грустная лавкрафтовская протоплазма, которой нужно порабощать мир, хотя она предпочла бы мирно спать на дне морском. — Ты невыносим. 

— Признаю, это так. Но я и не требую, чтобы меня носили. Всего лишь спуститесь со мной в кабинет и выслушайте этого несчастного, иссушенного жаждой, истомлённого путешествием в гробу на колёсах похоронщика. 

Булькая и клокоча, Вульф загрузился в лифт. Я предпочёл спуститься по лестнице. Иногда я опасаюсь, что если мы окажемся слишком близко в тесном замкнутом пространстве, Вульф обволочёт меня со всех сторон, как амёба, и поглотит бесследно, не из дурных намерений, а всего лишь следуя могучему пищеварительному инстинкту, ведущему его по жизни. 

Хартли мирно сидел в красном кожаном кресле, потягивая поданный Фрицем мятный чай. Наверное, Вульфа растрогала естественная иссушенность нашего клиента, и он не стал демонстрировать причуды гения. 

— Мисс Роуэн сказала, что вы нуждаетесь в помощи, — приступил он к делу. 

Лили узнала об этом от некой Деборы Гриффин, соученицы по Вассару. 

— Скорее, в помощи нуждается мой пасынок, шериф Провиденса. Будь у него больше амбиций, Дэниэл мог бы сделать юридическую карьеру. Но ему нравится быть шерифом, и он упрям, как мул, — слишком упрям, чтобы принять добрый совет от человека, знающего жизнь!

— Боюсь, сэр, здесь я не могу быть полезен, — заметил Вульф. — Коль скоро ваш пасынок не пожелал принять совет от вас, сомнительно, чтобы он принял таковой от постороннего человека.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы вы давали ему советы. Я хочу, чтобы вы раскрыли убийство Эдвина Арнетта. Скоро выборы. Дэниэл всегда был популярен в городе, но нераскрытое убийство не добавит ему голосов. Он мой единственный родственник. Денег у меня много, а тратить их особенно не на что. Я охотно потрачу их на то, чтобы помочь пасынку, а заодно найти убийцу. 

— Любопытная расстановка приоритетов, — заметил Вульф. — Вы не слишком любили Арнетта, верно?

— Его никто не любил. 

— В газетах было написано, что он занимался благотворительностью. 

— Добра он сотворил немало, но в основном для себя самого. Благотворительность для Арнетта была способом сделать паблисити. Возьмём, к примеру, Фонд защиты длинноносого красноголового нырка. 

— Кого? — переспросил я.

— Красноголовый нырок, — мечтательно повторил Вульф. — Пища богов. К сожалению, эту птицу почти истребили. Стало быть, существует фонд её защиты?

— Да, под председательством подруги миссис Арнетт Деборы Гриффин. Арнетту было безразлично, даже если бы все нырки на свете пропали в одночасье, но ему были совсем не безразличны налоговые льготы и красивые глазки мисс Гриффин. 

— Ах, вот как? А миссис Арнетт знала об этом?

— О том, что её муж охоч до женского пола? Ещё бы ей не знать. Когда-то она и сама этим воспользовалась — увела Арнетта у первой жены. — Хартли пожал плечами. — Я просто его не понимаю. Вайолет — фордовская красотка. 

— Как вы сказали? — заинтересовался я.

Классификация красоток — это всегда интересно. 

Вульф, судя по сердитому взгляду, моего мнения не разделял. Если его и интересовали красотки, то исключительно спаржецветные однодольные. 

— Если бы на фордовских конвейерах штамповали красоток, то Вайолет Арнетт была бы одной из них, — охотно ответил Хартли. — Модель люкс, индивидуальный номер, кожаные сиденья, и всё равно с конвейера. Первая миссис Арнетт, Лукреция, совсем другая. Ручная сборка, понимаете? 

— И всё же Вайолет увела Арнетта, — заметил Вульф.

— Он всегда любил ширпотреб. Позолоченный, роскошный, но такой, какой хотят все.   
Хартли заёрзал в кресле. 

— Может быть, перейдём к делу? Есть необходимость посвятить вас в обстоятельства убийства? 

— Они мне известны. После того, как мы договорились о встрече, мистер Гудвин поднял и объединил всю имевшуюся в газетах информацию. Смерть Арнетта наступила между десятью вечера и полуночью. Причиной послужили четыре удара, нанесённые кочергой в височную и теменную долю черепа, проще говоря, разбитая голова. В десять вечера Арнетт проводил до входных дверей своего компаньона Ингрэма, после чего вернулся в библиотеку. Это подтверждают миссис Арнетт, Дебора Гриффин и мисс Доррит, секретарь покойного. В половине одиннадцатого Ингрэм заехал на заправку в полумиле от поместья Арнеттов, дежурный заправщик опознал его по фотографии. Ночевал он в своей квартире в Филадельфии, так что про Ингрэма можно больше не вспоминать. Адвокат Арнетта, Бернард Бэйнбридж, остался ночевать в комнате для гостей, так как страдает куриной слепотой и не может водить машину в сумерках. Равным образом он не может передвигаться по дому в полумраке, кроме того, ему восемьдесят три года, поэтому в качестве подозреваемого его не принимали в расчёт. Слуги спали в отдельном крыле. Миссис Арнетт и Дебора Гриффин ночевали в комнате для гостей. Почему? 

— Не знаю. — Хартли пожал плечами. — Наверное, хотели поболтать. 

— Итак, все легли спать, а Арнетт остался работать в библиотеке, где его и обнаружила горничная, которая пришла делать утреннюю уборку. Арнетт сидел в кресле мёртвый. Я всё верно изложил?

— Да.

— В газетах написано, что Арнетт дружил с мэром.

— Они часто ужинали семьями и вместе играли в гольф. 

— В таком случае как получилось, что прошло уже полтора месяца, а дело не продвинулось? 

— И на этот вопрос я тоже не могу ответить, мистер Вульф. Дэниэл говорит, сначала мэр торопил прокурора и полицию с расследованием, объявил о вознаграждении для свидетелей, в общем, сделал всё, чего от него ожидали. Потом он вдруг передумал.

— В чём это выражалось?

— Прямо он ничего не говорил, но ясно дал понять Дэниэлу, что вердикт «Убийство совершено неизвестным лицом или группой лиц» его вполне устраивает. С прокурором он, должно быть, тоже поговорил, поскольку тот вдруг перестал усердствовать. 

— Необычное поведение. Убивают одно из первых лиц города, а мэр, его лучший друг, который должен принять все мыслимые и немыслимые меры для того, чтобы преступление было раскрыто, делает обратное.

— В ваших устах это звучит… обвиняюще. 

— Мистер Хартли, — сказал Вульф, — вы должны отдавать себе отчёт, что если я возьмусь за дело, в конце кого-то обязательно обвинят. 

Хартли сжал губы так, что они почти исчезли. 

— Я это понимаю, — сказал он наконец. 

— И вас это устраивает? 

— Да. 

— Что на самом деле побудило вас приехать? Ваш пасынок сделал всё возможное в сложившейся ситуации. За итоги расследования отвечает полиция штата. Так или иначе, должность шерифа останется при нём. Почему вы собираетесь заплатить мне пятьдесят тысяч долларов? Дело в миссис Арнетт? 

Хартли открыл рот и тут же закрыл ещё плотней. 

— Но не в нынешней, которую вы назвали позолоченной штамповкой. 

— Я вовсе не…

— Первая миссис Арнетт. Она может быть причастна к убийству?

— Не знаю. — Хартли вынул носовой платок и вытер лоб, на вид совершенно сухой. — Хорошо, мистер Вульф, будем откровенны. Я собираюсь сделать предложение Лукреции Арнетт. 

— Но сначала вы захотели убедиться, что ваша избранница — не убийца.

— А вы бы не захотели?

— Для начала, я не захотел бы жениться. — Вульф содрогнулся и заколыхался, вновь вызвав в моём воображении лавкафтианские виденья. — Что заставило вас предположить, будто Лукреция Арнетт спустя… давно они развелись?

— Десять лет назад.

— …Десять лет спустя решила отправить бывшего мужа на тот свет? 

Хартли задумчиво поглядел в опустевший стакан с мятным чаем. В интимный момент признания ему следовало бы выпить чего-то покрепче, но, прежде чем я успел предложить ему виски, он заговорил.

— Незадолго до смерти Арнетта мы с ним задержались после заседания Ротари-клуба. Подавали хороший коньяк, вечер был жаркий, мы расслабились и заговорили о разных вещах. 

О королях и капусте, о башмаках и кораблях…

— О способах уменьшить налоги, об акциях и прочем в том же роде. 

Какая скучная у миллионеров жизнь, если вдуматься. 

— Арнетт сказал, что, будь я в разводе, он научил бы меня экономить на алиментах. Потом добавил, что перестал выплачивать Лукреции содержание. Я спросил, как ему это удалось. Арнетт засмеялся и ответил, что скоро я сам всё узнаю, а Лукреция возражать не станет, поскольку понимает, в чём её выгода. 

— И вы решили, что Арнетт нашёл компромат на бывшую супругу и шантажом вынудил отказаться от прав на содержание. 

— Очевидное предположение, не так ли? А через два дня Арнетт был мёртв. 

— Неудивительно, что вы сомневаетесь. 

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы останавливались в моём доме, иначе Дэниэл догадается, что я вас нанял, а мне не хочется с ним ссориться. Дебора Гриффин, о которой я говорил, держит гостиницу. — Хартли взглянул на Вульфа. — Там чисто и кухня неплохая. 

— Мистера Гудвина это, безусловно, обрадует, — ответил Вульф без энтузиазма. 

— А вы разве не поедете? 

— Если я буду разъезжать по городам и весям, у меня не останется времени думать, — проворчал Вульф. 

Хартли нахмурился, но возражать не стал. 

— Должен спросить, что вы будете делать, если ваша избранница окажется виновна?

— Смирюсь. — Хартли криво улыбнулся. — Я не из тех, кто отказывается принять реальность. 

— Прекрасно. Надеюсь, что вы не откажетесь принять и обед в моей компании.

— Право, не стоит.

— Возражения не принимаются, мистер Хартли. Уже шесть. Я не отпущу вас и моего помощника голодными. 

Хартли невольно принюхался. Даже его иссушенные формалином обонятельные рецепторы отреагировали на аромат суфле из гусиной печёнки с мадерой, доносившийся с кухни. Впрочем, когда мы оказались за столом, он поглядел на предлагаемые яства без восторга. Мне показалось, что сейчас он попросит отбивную с горошком, но достойный похоронщик удержался на краю пропасти. Вульфу трудно представить, как люди бывают привязаны к привычному им фуражу. С другой стороны, Хартли не помешает узнать, как далеко шагнула американская кухня с доколумбовой эпохи. 

За едой Хартли попытался вернуться к Арнетту, но Вульф был твёрд в намерении избегать этой темы. По его мнению, убийства расстраивают пищеварение, так что разговор свернул на обсуждение достоинств рассказов Генри Джеймса в противовес его романам. 

— Прежде, чем уехать, пригласи Пензера и Даркина, — сказал Вульф, когда мы покончили с обедом и вышли из-за стола. 

Я вопросительно посмотрел на Вульфа. 

— Я сам их проинструктирую. Не задерживайся в Провиденсе надолго. 

— Соберу для вас сливки и тотчас вернусь, — пообещал я. 

Шофёр Хартли закинул мой чемодан в багажник, дождался, чтобы я угнездился на пассажирском сиденье, и влился в бурный поток субботнего движения. 

— Сначала мы заедем к Арнеттам, — сказал Хартли, — я договорился с миссис Арнетт и Ингрэмом. Возможно, будет и Бэйнбридж. Так вы сразу сможете увидеть всех действующих лиц.

— А вы времени не теряете.

— Нет, и вам не советую. След уже и без того остыл. Ещё приедет мисс Гриффин. 

— Спасительница нырков. 

— Рад, что у вас хорошая память.

— Ни одна крупица информации от меня не ускользнёт, — заверил я Хартли. — Всё будет передано Вульфу в целости и сохранности. 

До места мы добрались ближе к ночи. Пока автомобиль проезжал мимо ухоженных газонов и подстриженных живых изгородей, начало темнеть. Мы свернули на полукруглую подъездную дорогу, огибавшую передний двор. Её освещали фонари, установленные через равные промежутки с обеих сторон дороги. Дом Арнеттов можно было описать словом «дворец», если брать за образец французские шато, а не башенки Диснея. 

На дорожке стояла машина полицейской наружности, возле неё — двое мужчин в форменной одежде и две женщины в гражданском. 

— Это миссис Арнетт и Дэниэл. Неужели что-то случилось? — пробормотал Хартли. 

Мы вышли из машины. Собравшиеся обернулись к нам. Мужчина помоложе, со звездой шерифа, сделал шаг навстречу. У него были светлые волосы, гладко зачёсанные назад, голубые бесстрастные глаза и широкий упрямый рот. Этому человеку больше пошло бы быть шерифом в Техасе, чем в благодушном Провиденсе. Шериф мазнул по мне ледяным взглядом и повернулся к Хартли. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Приехал в гости. А ты?

— Миссис Арнетт пожаловалась, что кто-то бродил вокруг дома.

— И кто там бродил? — Звонкий голос прозвучал в томном ночном воздухе, как птичья трель. 

Сначала я подумал, что говорила блондинка в голубом платье. Звонкий голос подходил к её простодушным глазам, банту в волосах и оборкам на подоле, однако она смотрела на нас таким уклончивым, избегающим любых вопросов взглядом, что стало ясно: звенел кто-то другой. По всей видимости, это была стоявшая рядом девушка лет двадцати пяти, с симпатичным лицом, покрытым россыпью веснушек, и роскошными рыжими волосами, заплетёнными в толстую косу, одетая в белую блузку с короткими рукавами и свободные серые брюки. Строгая одежда мужского покроя каким-то образом придавала её стройной фигуре особенную соблазнительность. 

— Я Дебора Гриффин, — представилась рыжеволосая, сообразив, что её подруга не в силах совладать с припадком застенчивости. — Это миссис Эдвин Арнетт, хозяйка дома. А вы, должно быть, Гудвин, великий и ужасный? Лили мне рассказывала о вас.

— Мистер Вульф не приехал? — спросила миссис Арнетт. 

Голосок у неё был тихий и приятный, слегка шепелявый, как у маленькой девочки, и держалась она так, словно вот-вот засунет пальчик в рот и примется теребить передничек — довольно странная манера для замужней дамы. Точнее, для вдовы. 

— Тебе известно, Вайолет, что мистер Вульф никогда не покидает своего дома, — терпеливо сказала Дебора Гриффин. — Мы это обсуждали.

— Да, правда. — Миссис Арнетт потупилась и вправду принялась теребить оборки платья. 

Я с недоумением взглянул на её рыжеволосую подружку. Та пожала плечами. 

— Идёмте в дом, — предложила она. — Вечер нынче жаркий, уверена, вам хочется выпить чего-нибудь прохладительного. Кстати, шериф, вы не ответили на мой вопрос. 

— Мы никого не нашли.

— И почему я не удивлена? — Мисс Гриффин пожала плечами. — Извините, мистер Хартли. 

— Мы никого не нашли, потому что в саду нет посторонних. Наверное, белки возились.

— Наверное, и Арнетта белка стукнула кочергой. Извини, Вайолет. 

— Наверное, вам надо поменьше говорить, — процедил шериф. — Тогда не придётся извиняться на каждом слове. 

— Прошу тебя, Дэниэл! — вмешался Хартли. — В самом деле, лучше нам войти. 

Шериф бросил недобрый взгляд на нашу компанию и отступил, пытаясь сохранять достоинство. 

Изящная горничная-вьетнамка провела нас в гостиную, где несколько гостей уже потягивали коктейли. Ко мне подбежал молодой фокстерьер и обнюхал мои брюки. Я погладил пса. Он поднял на меня глаза, ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь и деликатно отошёл. 

— Спотти, — сказал высокий представительный человек, упакованный в отлично сшитый костюм, почти полностью скрадывавший его полноту. Я подумал, что он назвал своё имя, однако ритуал представления продолжился: — Мой пёс. Меня зовут Билл Ингрэм. 

Мы обменялись рукопожатиями. 

Ещё один гость, Теодор Бомонт, мужчина в льняном пиджаке, слишком широких брюках и ботинках, сверкающих так, словно его лакей начищал их всю ночь, угрюмо оглядел меня и протянул для приветствия вялую руку. Должно быть, он был страшно рад меня видеть. 

Я обратил внимание на отсутствие Бэйнбриджа, адвоката. 

— Он уклоняется от моих приглашений, — сказала миссис Арнетт. — Дело в том, что со смерти Эдвина прошло уже полтора месяца, а Бэйнбридж всё ещё отказывается огласить условия завещания. Говорит, что первая жена Эдвина должна присутствовать на оглашении, поскольку ей тоже что-то там полагается. Наверное, Эдвин оставил ей пару тысяч из жалости. 

— А почему она не может присутствовать на оглашении? — спросил я.

— Отдыхает на озере Тахо. Улетела прямо с похорон. 

— Странный способ скорбеть. 

— Вы это сказали. — Ингрэм усмехнулся. 

Об этой подробности Хартли не упомянул. Женщина, выбравшая для траура по бывшему мужу курорт на озере Тахо, является обоснованным предметом сомнений. 

Ингрэм смешал для меня «маргариту» и представил мисс Эдне Доррит, секретарше Арнетта. Вдова ещё не успела от неё избавиться, а может быть, и вовсе не имела такого намерения. На вид мисс Доррит было лет пятнадцать. На самом деле ей стукнуло двадцать пять или около того. Глаза у неё были блёкло-голубые, волосы — мышиного цвета, а кожа такая бледная, что казалась сероватой. На ней красовалось бесформенное серое платье и кардиган. Разумеется, серый. Она сидела в кресле, сцепив руки в замок, и глядела перед собой с неопределённо-тревожным выражением.

Миссис Арнетт предложила мне кресло рядом с камином, размеры которого позволяли зажарить в нём быка. К счастью, огонь не горел, не то при такой погоде я зажарился бы сам. Над камином висели скрещенные палаши и портрет мужчины с челюстью, которой можно было колоть орехи. Художник постарался придать его взгляду выражение честности и решимости. В результате правый глаз смотрел честно, левый — решительно, а в общем создавалось впечатление пронырливой подловатости. Должно быть, это и был достопамятный Эдвин Арнетт, покровитель нырков. 

— Примите соболезнования по поводу трагической судьбы вашего супруга, — сказал я вдове. 

— Спасибо, вы очень добры. Когда Дебора устроила так, чтобы мистер Вульф взялся за расследование, я пришла в восторг.

— Правда? 

— Конечно. — Миссис Арнетт похлопала ресницами. — Дебора говорит, что вы с мистером Вульфом — лучшие детективы в стране. Теперь я уверена, что убийца Эдвина не уйдёт безнаказанным. Я расскажу вам всё, что знаю. Хотя на самом деле знаю я не так уж много и всё уже рассказала шерифу. 

— Вас не затруднит повторить рассказ? 

Миссис Арнетт задумалась, покусывая нижнюю губу безупречными зубками.

— В тот ужасный вечер Эдвин собирался поработать в библиотеке. Он часто сидел со своими бумагами допоздна, потому что ночью тихо и никто его не отвлекал. Чтобы не будить меня, он ложился в отдельной спальне. А у меня болела голова, и я решила лечь пораньше. Я приготовилась ко сну, легла, повернула голову и — боже мой! — там была мёртвая крыса! На соседней подушке! 

— Кто-то подбросил вам крысу?

— Не совсем подбросил. Её принёс Спотти.

Пёс, лежавший у камина, тотчас вскочил и подбежал к хозяину, помахивая коротким хвостом. 

— Он любит Вайолет, вот и делает ей подарки, — сказал Ингрэм, потрепав фокстерьера по голове. 

— Раньше он бросал свою добычу у дверей. — Миссис Арнетт страдальчески подняла выщипанные бровки. — Я выбежала из спальни и позвала Дебору.

— Крысу я выбросила, — вступила мисс Гриффин, — а горничная сменила постель, но Вайолет всё равно было неприятно, и она заночевала в отведённой для меня комнате, там как раз две кровати. Утром мы проснулись от крика. Кричала Мэй Ли. — Мисс Гриффин указала на горничную, возившуюся с сифоном для содовой. 

— Я закричать, — подтвердила та охотно. — Громко. Голова хозяина совсем нет. Очень плохо. Прийти хозяйка, мисс Гриффин и мистер Банбриж. Прийти садовник, другие слуги. Мистер Банбриж позвонить шериф. 

— Я едва нашла в себе силы взглянуть на Эдвина, — сказала вдова.

— Лучше бы не смотрела, — укоризненно заметил Ингрэм. 

— Я упала в обморок, — грустно созналась миссис Арнетт. — Не выношу вида крови. 

Попросив разрешения у хозяйки, я взглянул на библиотеку. Миссис Арнетт пойти не захотела (я не мог её за это упрекнуть), и сопровождал меня Ингрэм. 

У одной стены библиотеки стоял кабинетный рояль, у другой разместился письменный стол размером с поле для гольфа. Вдоль стен тянулись книжные шкафы от пола до потолка. Книги, насколько я мог заметить, выглядели такими девственно-незапятнанными, что на них можно было ловить единорогов. Видимо, Арнетты предпочитали развлекать себя не чтением. 

— Он сидел за письменным столом? — спросил я. 

— Нет. Кресло было вон там. 

Ингрэм показал мне на огромный глобус, даже больше того, что стоял в кабинете Вульфа. Ингрэм подошёл к нему и что-то с ним сделал. Глобус открылся. В центре Земли обнаружился бар. 

— Когда Эдвин говорил, что хочет поработать в библиотеке, это означало, что он собирается посидеть с бумагами и стаканчиком виски в тишине и спокойствии, — объяснил он.

— В ту ночь он был пьян?

— Он выпил совсем немного, пару бокалов. Эдвин много не пил. Цедил по чуть-чуть за просмотром документов. 

— А где кресло?

— Забрали как вещественное доказательство. А ковёр оставили, хотя на нём тоже были пятна крови. 

— На этом ковре?

— Да, его вычистили. 

— Понятно.

— Он дорогой. 

— У меня в мыслях нет кого-то осуждать, — заверил я. — В высшей степени неразумно сжигать такой прекрасный туркменский ковёр. Может быть, вы вспомнили что-нибудь полезное?

— К сожалению, нет. Меня ведь не было здесь в ту ночь. Если бы я знал…

— Ну да, ну да. В таком случае, давайте вернёмся к дамам. 

Хартли уже прощался с хозяйкой. Я тоже решил откланяться и попросил вызвать для меня такси.

— Не нужно, я вас подвезу, — сказала мисс Гриффин. — Вы ведь в гостиницу едете? 

— Дебора, завтрашний вечер в силе? — окликнул её Бомонт.

— Конечно. Во сколько вы за мной заедете?

— В шесть. 

— Ах, ещё и вечеринка! — сказала миссис Арнетт с жалобным вздохом. — Как мне на неё не хочется, однако отказаться нельзя, Кенвуды обидятся. Я и так полтора месяца нигде не была. 

Все, кроме мисс Доррит, вышли на улицу. Мой чемодан переместился из багажника Хартли в «олдсмобиль» мисс Гриффин. Машина Хартли дала старт, зашуршав шинами по гравию. Ингрэм увёл миссис Арнетт в дом, заботливо придерживая её за талию. 

Я вопросительно взглянул на мисс Гриффин.

— Между ними ничего нет, — сказала она. — У него такая манера обращаться с женщинами.

— Не заметил, чтобы он так обращался с вами. 

— Однажды попытался. 

Мисс Гриффин холодно улыбнулась. Я решил не выяснять подробности. У меня чувствительная натура. 

— А мистер Арнетт? Его интересовали исключительно нырки? 

— Я решила ничего не замечать, пока он не перейдёт в лобовую атаку, — призналась девушка. — Ради нырков и Вайолет. Он не перешёл, поэтому — да, в моём случае его интересовали только нырки. 

— Весьма благоразумно, мисс Гриффин. 

— Да, я такая — благоразумная. И давайте оставим церемонии. Называйте меня Дебора. 

— Тогда зовите меня просто Арчи. 

Мы обменялись рукопожатиями через коробку передач, и Дебора тронулась с места. 

Обочины дороги, по которой мы ехали, заросли кустарником. Встреться нам маленький мальчик на велосипеде, и мы бы не разъехались. К счастью, ни маленьких, ни больших мальчиков нам не попалось. 

Прохладный воздух ерошил волосы, прогоняя сонливость, стройная ножка Деборы уверено выжимала педали. Мне понравилось, как она вела машину: быстро, но без лихачества. 

— Миссис Арнетт водит машину? — спросил я.

— Нет. Она умеет, но боится. Мужчины находят это очаровательным.

— Мне нравится, когда женщина хорошо водит. 

Дебора пожала плечами. 

— Какая разница, кто за рулём? Среди мужчин полно никудышных водителей. Скажем, Ингрэм — водитель из него так себе, хотя много о себе воображает.

— А что вы думаете о покойном Арнетте, если без околичностей? 

— Он был не очень приятным человеком, — холодно сказала Дебора. 

— Почему? 

Дебора пожала плечами. 

— Любил говорить уничижительные вещи шутливым тоном — некоторые мужчины прибегают к этому трюку, чтобы оскорбить женщину, но не попасться на горячем. Ещё он приставал к горничным, зная, что они не станут жаловаться. Да и кому бы они пожаловались? Вайолет на всё закрывает глаза. 

— Арнетт любил женщин?

— Нет, он не любил женщин, — резко ответила Дебора. — Он любил использовать женщин, а потом просто бросал их на произвол судьбы. Только две сумели его переиграть, да и то ненадолго.

Мы прогрохотали по деревянному мосту и свернули на дорогу, ведущую в город.

— Вы о жёнах Арнетта?

— Угу. — Улыбка, тронувшая губы Деборы, говорила о том, что ей нравится меня просвещать. — Вайолет неплохо устроилась. Арнетт ей изменял, но тихо, не обижал её, по крайней мере, специально, и не отказывал в деньгах. Но если бы он захотел уйти к другой женщине, то сделал бы это не задумываясь. 

— Как с первой женой?

— В этом я не могу его винить. У Лукреции Арнетт своеобразный характер. 

— В чём это выражается?

— Вы помните, кто такой Одиссей?

— Да. 

— А историю с Цирцеей? 

— А, вот вы о чём. Превращает мужчин в животных?

— Что-то вроде. Не все это любят. Кажется, мистер Хартли имеет какие-то виды на Лукрецию Арнетт?

— Вы обо всём узнаете, когда получите приглашение на свадьбу. Что за сборище ожидает вас завтра? 

— Вечер у Кенвудов. У них отлично кормят и всегда можно разжиться свежими сплетнями.

— Свежее, чем те, которыми вы располагаете как хозяйка единственного в Провиденсе отеля? 

— Научись я добывать слухи из воздуха и обращать их в свою пользу, сама управляла бы не отелем, а городом. 

— Думаю, полезное будет мероприятие. Можно как-нибудь на него пробраться?

Дебора виновато пожала плечами.

— Я иду с Тедди Бомонтом. Собственно, это я его сопровождаю, а не он меня. Я бы похлопотала, чтобы вас пригласили, будь приём через неделю, но сейчас не успею. Вот мы и добрались. 

Мы остановились. Я вынул чемодан из багажника. Донести его до номера мне предстояло самому: отельчик Деборы был крошечный, и носильщик штатным расписанием не предусматривался. 

Отметившись в гостевой книге, я попросил телефон. На другом конце провода послышался голос, исполненный искреннего расположения ко мне. Час был поздний, а просьба — замысловатая, но и после того, как я её изложил, расположения в голосе не убавилось. Не побоюсь быть банальным: друзья познаются в беде. 

Закончив разговор, я подержал трубку в руке, раздумывая, не позвонить ли Вульфу, посмотрел на часы и решил, что не стоит. 

***

В два часа пополудни Провиденс выглядел разомлевшим, как собака, спящая на солнышке. Городок был небогатый, но ухоженный. На противоположных его концах тянулись к небу две церкви, как свечки на именинном пироге. Тротуары выметены, витрины магазинов вымыты, фонари целые, столбы недавно покрашены. У тротуара красовался рекламный плакат: «Фрикадельки Бомонта — консервированное счастье!». Увидев знакомую фамилию, я сбавил шаг. 

На плакате Типичное Американское Семейство — отец, мать, мальчик лет десяти и девочка помладше — готовилось отобедать. Мамаша раскладывала по тарелкам исходящую паром снедь. На полу сидела собачка, ожидая своей порции неземного лакомства. Судя по маниакальным взглядам и обалделым улыбкам Типичного Американского Семейства, в рецепт фрикаделек входил гашиш. Собачка готова была стартовать в стратосферу, а маменька поигрывала вилкой и ножом с непринуждённостью ассасина, только что получившего наставление от Горного Старца. Полюбовавшись на это впечатляющее творение местных дизайнеров, я направил свои стопы в офис шерифа, чтобы завершить неудавшееся вчера знакомство. Люблю заводить новых друзей. 

Здание администрации, построенное в конце прошлого столетия, вмещало в себя все учреждения Провиденса. Офис шерифа и тюрьма находились на нижнем этаже со входом с заднего двора. Секретарша попросила меня обождать минуту, а потом пригласила войти. 

Дверь в кабинет шерифа была наполовину стеклянной. Большой плакат «Берегитесь мошенников!» закрывал кабинет от взглядов посторонних. 

Шериф сидел за столом, глядя так, словно голубь выронил меня из-под хвоста прямо перед ним. 

— Здравствуйте, — сказал я, — меня зовут Гудвин, и я частный детектив. 

— Я знаю, кто вы, — ответил он, не улыбнувшись. — Надо полагать, вас нанял Джон.

— Вы о мистере Хартли? Вам стоит спросить у него самого. 

— И спрашивать не о чем, он ведь привёз вас в город. 

Я с восхищением покачал головой. 

— Так вот как выглядит дедуктивный метод! 

Шериф откинулся на спинку кресла, сцепив руки перед собой на столе. 

— Я навёл справки о вас и вашем шефе у своего знакомого из нью-йоркского отдела по расследованию убийств. Он сказал, что вы обожаете паясничать и кривляться. 

— Надеюсь, он упомянул, что я — один из самых элегантных мужчин Нью-Йорка? 

— Нет, но упомянул, что Вульф — один из самых толстых. 

— Вашего знакомого, случайно, не Стеббинсом зовут?

— А вы, случайно, не хотите мне сказать, зачем Джон вас сюда притащил? 

— Вы так поразили меня своими дедуктивными штучками. Покажите ещё одну!

Глаза шерифа сузились, и я почувствовал зуд в правом ухе. Вот что такое сила желания. 

— Судьба Арнетта его никогда не волновала, ни живого, ни мёртвого. Миссис Арнетт и её дела Джону тоже безразличны. Дело в Лукреции Арнетт? Джон боится, что она причастна к убийству? 

— Вы не знаете, когда она возвращается в город? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос. 

— Через два дня. 

— А у неё есть алиби на момент смерти Арнетта? 

— Её горничная утверждает, что миссис Арнетт в тот вечер не выходила.

— И всё?

— У меня нет оснований подвергать слова горничной сомнению. 

— Озеро Тахо, — сказал я задумчиво. 

Шериф пожал плечами.

— В конце концов, они с Арнеттом уже десять лет как развелись, а развелись потому, что он ушёл к другой женщине. Возможно, Лукреция Арнетт решила, что пришло время пить шампанское, это не делает её виноватой.

— Вы вправду так думаете? 

— Занят! — крикнул шериф, заметив, что на плакат, приклеенный к двери, с противоположной стороны легла чья-то тень. — Не ваше дело, что я думаю. Достаточно того, что отчим раскошелился, не ждите, что ещё и я стану поставлять вам информацию. 

— Нет проблем, — согласился я. — Если вы раскроете дело раньше Вульфа, я буду только рад. Поучимся у вас работать. Урок всегда впрок! 

Шериф поиграл желваками, словно перекатывал во рту камешки. Мой ответ явно пришёлся ему не по вкусу. 

— Пытаетесь быть остроумным, Гудвин? Будете продолжать в том же духе, наживёте неприятности. Прижму вас, быстро всё поймёте. 

— Можете прижать прямо сейчас, только не слишком сильно. В первый раз лучше быть нежным. 

Лицо шерифа залилось краской. Он втянул в лёгкие большую порцию воздуха, а потом медленно выпустил его на волю. 

— Всё ещё пытаюсь быть остроумным, — объяснил я. — Скажите мне имя врача, который осматривал тело, и я уйду.

— Хоувелл. Доктор Генри Хоувелл. Зачем вам это? 

— Голова побаливает. Попрошу выписать мне аспирин. 

Уйти сразу после этого показалось мне разумным решением, поскольку шериф Шепард уже примерялся закрыть меня в камере. 

Выбравшись из застенков, я зашёл в аптеку напротив и спросил, как найти доктора Хоувелла. Девушка за стойкой охотно ответила:

— Как выйдете, налево до перекрёстка, потом третья улица направо, называется Кленовая, дом десять. 

Я поразился, как легко она выложила всё это совершенно незнакомому человеку. Приятно, что есть ещё места, где люди доверяют друг другу. Поблагодарив девушку, я отправился по добытому адресу. 

Улица Кленовая была такой же чистенькой и скромной, как весь Провиденс. Дома отличались друг от друга только номерами, вокруг всё ухоженно и зелено, газоны разделены низкими белыми заборчиками. Из открытых окон доносился запах стряпни. 

Доктор был дома и открыл сразу. 

Гомер Хоувелл напоминал терьера: у него были жёсткие волосы цвета перца с солью, не поддававшиеся расчёске, и острое настороженное лицо. 

— Чем могу помочь? 

Я представился и протянул ему рекламную листовку, лежавшую на ступеньках. 

— Хорошая вещь?

— Что?

— Фрикадельки Бомонта. 

— Не знаю. Моя жена прекрасно готовит. Сроду не едал никаких кушаний из банки. Вы об этом пришли спросить? 

— Нет, конечно. Я расследую убийство мистера Арнетта. 

— Вы из полиции?

— Нет, частный детектив. 

Я протянул визитку. Хоувелл прочёл её и пригласил меня войти. 

— Проходите, мистер Гудвин. Шляпу вот сюда. Хотите чаю? Я как раз пью чай. 

— Не отказался бы.

Доктор проводил меня в столовую и принёс вторую чашку.

— Вас наняла вдова?

— Другой человек, но миссис Арнетт восприняла эту идею с одобрением. 

— Я не удивлён.

— Нет? 

— Никто не верит, что Арнетта убил бродяга. 

— Кроме шерифа.

— Он верит в это меньше всех. Так что вы хотите узнать? 

— Вы осматривали тело убитого?

— Да. Мне доплачивают за то, что я помогаю полиции. 

— Часто вам приходится это делать?

Доктор взял печенье, осмотрел его со всех сторон и надкусил. 

— Я практикую уже двадцать лет. За всё это время я сталкивался со случаями насильственной смерти не более дюжины раз. Пьяные драки, семейные ссоры, ревность. С хладнокровным обдуманным убийством я встретился впервые. 

— Почему вы решили, что оно хладнокровное? Арнетта несколько раз ударили кочергой. Похоже на панику или вспышку гнева. Может, это действительно был бродяга?

— Арнетт сидел в кресле у стены и должен был видеть того, кто находился в комнате вместе с ним. К нему нельзя было подобраться сзади. Значит, он доверял этому человеку.

— Или был сильно пьян. Или спал. 

Хоувелл задумался.

— Пьян он не был. Насчёт сна не уверен. Неужели можно спать так крепко? 

— Какой из ударов его убил? 

— Первый. Он пришёлся в висок.

— Значит, остальные были уже не нужны? Убийца был здорово зол на Арнетта.

— Или физически слаб. Возможно, он не был уверен, что сумел убить Арнетта сразу. 

— Вы не о вдове говорите?

— Ну, нет. Она бы не смогла этого сделать. Миссис Арнетт не переносит вида крови.

— Тогда Бэйнбридж? Я ещё не встречался с ним, но слышал, что он очень стар. 

Хоувелл поёжился. 

— Ужасно вот так перебирать своих знакомых — годятся они в убийцы или нет. Я никого не подозреваю больше, чем остальных. Займитесь этим сами, хорошо?

— Хорошо. Спасибо, что ответили на мои вопросы. — Я поднялся. — И благодарю за печенье. Очень вкусное.

— Передам жене, — сказал Хоувелл с облегчением. 

Расставшись с добрым доктором, я вернулся в гостиную, съел ланч, позвонил Вульфу и отчитался. 

— Ты считаешь, его убила жена? — спросил Вульф. 

— Маловероятно. Миссис Арнетт падает в обморок от вида крови. Она выбрала бы яд или что-нибудь ещё, но только не удар кочергой по голове. 

— А первая, Лукреция? 

— Отдыхает на озере Тахо и вернётся только во вторник. 

— Арнетт был глупый человек?

— Он нажил огромное состояние.

— Это ещё ни о чём не говорит. Человек может быть гениальным бизнесменом, но в делах семейных глупым как пробка. 

— Мне говорили, что у Арнетта был несносный характер, однако никто не отзывался о нём, как о глупце.

— Тогда почему он вдруг решил отказать в содержании миссис Арнетт? Он прожил с этой женщиной двадцать лет и прекрасно знал, на что она способна. 

— Может быть, его уговорила новая жена, — предположил я. — Такие великовозрастные сюсюкающие куклы не выносят конкуренции, даже со стороны бывших жён. 

Вульф хмыкнул.

— Значит, ты задерживаешься из-за этой женщины, — сказал он. 

— Я всё равно собирался остаться. Ожидается приём у мэра, будут икра и свежие сплетни. Хочу взглянуть на лучшего друга жертвы. Вдруг от икры он размякнет и признается, что расколотил Арнетту голову клюшкой для гольфа. 

— У тебя есть приглашение?

— Можно сказать, что есть. 

Закончив разговор, я посмотрел на часы, вышел на улицу и стал ждать. 

Вскоре к входу гостиницы подкатил автомобиль и затормозил в трёх дюймах от носков моих ботинок. Из машины вышла блондинка в красном платье и жакете в горошек. Выглядела она превосходно: изящно сложенная, энергичная, с выразительным лицом и ясными, живыми глазами.

— На что это вы уставились, любезный? — поинтересовалась она, заметив, что я на неё глазею.

— Такой уж у нас, у деревенщин, обычай, — объяснил я. — Как только в поле зрения появляется блондинка на шикарной машине, мы бросаем все дела и начинаем пялиться. 

— Тоже мне, деревенщина! — фыркнула блондинка. — Ты к корове и подойти не сумеешь, не то что её подоить. Впрочем, с быками ты управляешься неплохо — при условии, что найдёшь достаточно высокий забор, за которым сможешь спрятаться. 

— Что-то вы, дамочка, очень остры на язык, — посетовал я. — Пойду-ка я лучше окучивать свёклу. 

— Свёклу не окучивают, болван. 

Блондинка прислонилась к крылу машины и скрестила руки на груди. 

— Чего ты ждёшь? — осведомился я. 

— Может быть, того, чтобы кто-то сказал: «Как хорошо, что ты приехала, Лили, я очень по тебе скучал»?

— Я ничуть по тебе не скучал, правду говоря. Вот если ты угостишь меня приличным обедом, дело другое. 

— Стану я на тебя тратиться! Вечером Кенвуд устраивает приём, на который я звана с одним сопровождающим лицом. Если захочешь меня сопроводить, пойдём и наедимся бесплатно. 

— Что я ценю в богатых людях, так это их умение поживиться на дармовщинку, — сказал я одобрительно.

— Поэтому мы и богатые. — Лили поправила на мне шляпу. 

Всё складывалось наилучшим образом. Время, оставшееся до приёма, я мог посвятить собственным делам, что было очень кстати: у нас с мисс Роуэн накопилось множество тем, которые мы должны были обсудить наедине. 

***

Дворецкий не выразил удивления, увидев совершенно незнакомого человека, вторгающегося на вечеринку, хотя, должно быть, незнакомые люди были ему непривычны. Отмычка, с помощью которой я проник на приём, шла рядом, одетая в платье, которое показывало, что ей было что показать, и рассыпала вокруг себя конфетти соблазнительных улыбок. Оказалось, что с Кенвудом Лили знакома лично: он имел какие-то дела с её отцом. Мэр оказался как мэр, в меру упитанный и безмерно самоуверенный. Почему он решил оставить убийцу Арнетта безнаказанным, мне выяснить не удалось — не успел Кенвуд произнести слова приветствия и позволить нам с Лили насладиться его улыбкой — триумфом стоматологии над природой, как миссис Кенвуд увела его к более важным гостям. 

Еда была великолепной, обслуживание — отличное. Имелся, разумеется, и живой оркестр, который очень живо играл что-то из Верди, а может, из Пуччини. 

Сборище скоро мне наскучило, но я ещё не потерял надежды узнать что-нибудь полезное для расследования. Спустя час, когда моя голова окончательно закружилась от обилия новых лиц (на самом деле их было не так уж много, но сменялись они с удручающей регулярностью, как карусельные лошадки), Лили и Дебора ушли попудрить носы и пропали. Пять минут спустя Бомонт наклонился к моему уху, чтобы пробиться сквозь звуки живого оркестра, и сказал:

— Отличный приём, не правда ли? 

— Хм, — ответил я и улыбнулся, как человек, который умеет мужественно сносить невзгоды. 

— Вы не возражаете, если я вас покину? 

Я не возражал. Бомонт не был человеком, с которым хочется провести остаток своих дней. Мистер Консервированное Счастье радостно вспорхнул с места и секунду спустя уже присоединился к стайке таких же толкунцов, обожающих трепетать крылышками на приёмах.

Подлив себе вина, я взял канапе с лососем и отправился на поиски Лили. 

По пути мне попалась миссис Арнетт. Вдовушка стояла в одиночестве, печально глядя на оркестрантов, заведших «Болеро». 

— Ах, вы здесь? — сказала она, увидев меня. 

— Сопровождаю знакомую. 

— Дебору? Я думала, она с Бомонтом. 

— Нет, мисс Роуэн. Вы её знаете? 

— Только по рассказам Деборы. Вы не видели Билла?

Я покачал головой. 

— Наверное, разговаривает с Кенвудом, — заключила миссис Арнетт. — Не знаю, зачем я пришла. Здесь так скучно. 

Я подозвал официанта, снабдил миссис Арнетт полным бокалом шампанского и тарталеткой с икрой, после чего продолжил поиски. К счастью, я догадался выйти на террасу. 

Лили с Деборой были там. Они сидели на диванчике, обтянутом парчой, по обе стороны от очень старого человека в роскошном итальянском костюме в полоску и светло-зелёной рубашке, которая выглядела так, будто её сшили вручную из стодолларовых банкнот. 

Мы с Лили обменялись улыбками. 

— Где ты пропадал?

— Был с другой женщиной, — честно ответил я.

— Ну, слава богу. Я уж думала, окучивал свёклу. Арчи, позволь тебя познакомить с мистером Бэйнбриджем. Мистер Бэйнбридж, это Арчи Гудвин, мой друг. 

— Очень приятно, — сказал Бэйнбридж. — Много слышал о вас и о мистере Вульфе.

Я пожал протянутую мне сухую костлявую руку. 

— Как там Тедди? — спросил Дебора.

— Извёлся от тоски. 

— Пойдём, Лили, надо его развлечь. 

Дамы резво вскочили и скрылись, оставив Бэйнбриджа мне на растерзание. Впрочем, растерзать его было не так-то просто. Глаза адвоката, круглые, чёрные, в морщинистых веках, лучились проницательностью, точно глаза старого мудрого попугая. 

— Джон Хартли говорил мне, что наймёт Ниро Вульфа, чтобы найти убийцу Арнетта, — сказал он напрямик. — Я был против, но он меня не послушал.

— Почему вы были против? 

— Я всегда против лишнего шума. Арнетт мёртв, и ничего тут уже не поделаешь. 

После такого заявления следовало ожидать, что мне придётся удалиться восвояси, однако Бэйнбридж не спешил со мной расставаться. 

— Вам, наверное, хотелось бы наскоро познакомиться с обстановкой в Провиденсе? 

Я неосмотрительно кивнул и сразу обнаружил, что мой новый знакомый привык к монологам. О мёртвых он говорил только хорошее, а о живых — только плохое. Паузы Бэйнбридж делал лишь для того, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь или сделать глоток вина, я же ограничивался тем, что вставлял вопросительные и одобрительные междометия. Два бокала спустя я попытался вернуть Бэйнбриджа к теме Арнеттов и заработал укоризненный взгляд. 

— Вот доживёте до моих лет, поймёте, как важно уметь слушать, не перебивая рассказчика, — ворчливо сказал он. 

Я подумал, что доживу до его лет прежде, чем дождусь окончания рассказа, но решил, что понукать Бэйнбриджа бессмысленно, и отпустил поводья. Я уже решил, что Бэйнбридж хочет меня заболтать, чтобы не обсуждать клиента, когда он внезапно выбрался на хайвэй. 

— Что Хартли вам сказал про Арнетта?

— Что он был порядочный человек, настоящий столп общества, — ответил я осторожно. 

— Можно подобрать много слов для описания Эдвина Арнетт, но слово «порядочный» я бы в начале списка не поставил. 

— Вы имеете в виду его отношения с женщинами?

— Арнетт часто обходился с ними неподобающим образом, — признал Бэйнбридж, — но я имел в виду имущество округа. К примеру, земельный участок, на котором раньше стоял сахарный завод. Каким-то образом на торги поступила только одна заявка, Арнетта, и участок был продан за бесценок. Скоро через эту землю пойдёт федеральная трасса. Арнетт должен был получить огромные деньги, но Провиденс не получит ничего. 

— Как это вышло?

— Я не в курсе, молодой человек. Поспрашивайте Коултера. Это адвокат, через которого Арнетт вёл свои дела.

— Почему не через вас? 

— Я такими вещами не занимаюсь и дал это понять с самого начала. 

Тут Бэйнбридж похлопал меня по колену. На какой-то миг мне показалось, что погладил. Наверное, я слишком много выпил. Забористое оказалось шампанское. 

— Скажите, почему вы отказываетесь оглашать условия завещания?

— Вайолет пожаловалась? Я не отказываюсь. Послезавтра возвращается Лукреция Арнетт. Возникла довольно сложная ситуация, и для её разрешения необходимо присутствие обеих. 

— Какая ситуация?

— Не могу ответить. 

На террасу выглянула Лили.

— Вы ещё здесь? Начались танцы. Пойдём, Арчи, потанцуем. 

Адвокат молча улыбался. Я понял, что больше ничего от него не добьюсь, поэтому поблагодарил его за беседу и поднялся. Не успел я уйти, как на диванчике уже сидел какой-то юнец, и Бэйнбридж, помахивая рукой с бокалом, говорил:

— Вот доживёте до моих лет, молодой человек!..

***

— Узнал что-нибудь полезное? — спросила Лили, когда мы вернулись в гостиницу. 

— Пожалуй. Дебора, кто такой Коултер?

— Уолтер К.Коултер, адвокат, — ответила Дебора. Открыла телефонную книгу. — Вот адрес конторы.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься нанести ему визит прямо сейчас? — осведомилась Лили. 

— Думаю, что сумею дотерпеть до завтра. 

Я взял телефон и набрал номер Вульфа. Дебора деликатно удалилась, а Лили упала в кресло рядом со стойкой, вытянула ноги и принялась подслушивать. 

— Как вас накормили? — спросил Вульф первым делом. 

— Вы же знаете, какая еда бывает на приёмах. Шампанское, впрочем, хорошее, и икра свежая. Но вернёмся к делу. У нас есть вдова, бывшая жена, компаньон, адвокат, секретарь, куча слуг и неизвестный бродяга — прекрасный сочный набор подозреваемых. Стоит ли расширять список?

— Есть такая возможность?

Я рассказал о сомнительных делишках Арнетта и Ингрэма. 

— Чего ты хочешь?

— К завтрашнему дню мне нужно что-нибудь на Уолтера К.Коултера. — Я продиктовал имя по буквам и адрес. — Любая информация, которая сделает его мягким, трясущимся и сговорчивым. Можно это устроить?

— Пожалуй. Когда ты собираешься его навестить? 

— У вас есть время до четырёх часов, — сказал я великодушно.

— Ты обещал, что скоро вернёшься.

— Провиденс — такое бойкое место! Здесь столько всяких развлечений. Не знаю, найду ли в себе силы вернуться в наш захолустный Готэм-сити. 

— Ты шокирована? — спросил я у Лили, положив трубку.

Она лениво пожала плечами. 

— Мой отец был человеком из Таммани-холла. Ты думаешь, он накопил семнадцать миллионов долларов трудами праведными? Эти наивные сельские махинации его бы только позабавили. Хочешь, чтобы я узнала о сделке Арнетта подробнее?

— Не откажусь. 

Лили улыбнулась, встала и взялась за телефон. 

— Кыш отсюда, — сказала она. — Если ты услышишь, с кем я разговариваю, придётся тебя убить.

Иногда я чувствую себя заблудившимся в этом огромном хищном мире, эдаким маленьким зверьком, шмыгающим среди велоцирапторов, тираннозавров, аллозавров и всяких других завров. Однако не будем забывать, что завры вымерли, а маленькие шустрые зверьки остались. 

***

С утра стояла жара. 

Мы с Лили уплетали плотный деревенский завтрак, который полагается фермеру перед началом трудового дня (не будем брать в расчёт тот факт, что все порядочные фермеры начали трудовой день часов эдак пять назад), когда появился Сол. Он привёз мне привет от Вульфа — запечатанный конверт. 

Пока Сол расправлялся с завтраком "по-деревенски" — булочка, яйца, бекон, поджаренные хлебцы и кофе, — я распечатал конверт и прочитал содержавшееся в нём досье, состоявшее из нескольких листков. 

— Что там такое? — Лили протянула руку.

— Секретные материалы. — Я быстро сгрёб документы и спрятал их в конверт.

— Как хочешь. — Лили слегка улыбнулась. 

— Накопал что-нибудь? — спросил Сол, принимаясь за ломтики говяжьего рулета с кукурузной начинкой. — Ого! Не хуже, чем у Фрица.

— Не вздумай сказать ему об этом. Его убьёт известие о том, что повариха в захолустной гостинице готовит почти так же хорошо, как он. Что касается раскопок, я нахожусь в процессе. Зачем Вульф вызывал вас с Фредом? 

— Выясняем всю подноготную людей, которые могли убить Арнетта.

— Уже есть результаты? 

Сол пожал плечами и хлебцем подобрал клубничный джем с тарелки. 

— Вульфу решать. По-моему, нет. Кстати, миссис Лукреция Арнетт прибыла сегодня в Филадельфию сегодня в шесть утра, после чего выехала в Провиденс на такси, которое заказала заранее. Вульф велел передать тебе это.

— Спасибо. Весьма любезно с его стороны. 

— Он просто хочет, чтобы ты вернулся как можно скорее. 

Допив кофе, мы вышли из столовой в холл. Дебора куда-то отлучилась. У стойки стоял парнишка в кожаной куртке и форменном кепи курьерской службы. 

— Кто здесь мисс Роуэн? — спросил он. 

— А сам-то ты как думаешь? — ответил я встречным вопросом.

— Может, она у себя в комнате спит, — ответил курьер резонно. 

— Это я. — Лили покопалась в сумочке и показала водительское удостоверение. 

Парнишка отдал ей небольшой пакет, получил чаевые, приложил палец к козырьку кепи и ушёл.

— Что там? — Я протянул руку за пакетом.

— Секретные материалы. — Лили отступила на шаг. 

— Ну, дети мои, развлекайтесь, а мне пора работать, — сказал Сол. 

Мы попрощались с ним и продолжили наши препирательства. Через несколько минут торговли я показал Лили компромат на Коултера, а Лили открыла пакет.

— Ничего особенного, — сказала она, прочитав все документы. — Нет, правда. Даже под суд отдать не за что. 

— Не все такие искушённые, как ты. Чтобы испортить репутацию в Провиденсе, этого достаточно. 

Лили отправилась пить чай к мэру, а я, вооружившись гадкими бумажками, отправился охотиться на Коултера. 

Взглянув в витрину магазина, торгующего, судя по экспозиции в витрине, манекенами (они были недурны, а вот одежда, в которую их обрядили, вряд ли привлекла бы внимание даже румынского крестьянина), я поправил шляпу, сменил беззаботное выражение лица на деловое, после чего прошёл два квартала до Мэдисон-авеню и остановился подле двухэтажного здания из розового кирпича. На медной табличке у входа было написано: «Уолтер К.Коултер, адвокат». Наверное, родители Коултера увлекались анаграммами. 

Я поднялся по лестнице, устланной дорожкой. На двери чёрными с золотом буквами было написано то же самое и добавлено: «Приём только по предварительной договорённости». 

Я живо представил, как Уолтер К.Коултер, выйдя вечерком на улицу, настораживает уши и слышит:

— Эй, Уолли! Я тут коз в сарай загоню и зайду с тобой побалакать насчёт одного дельца! 

— Заходи, дядя Сет! — вопит в ответ Коултер. — И прихвати с собой десяток яичек, моя старуха оладьи печь надумала. 

— Вот и договорились! — орёт дядя Сет, а Провиденс блаженно прислушивается к деловой беседе.

Дебора Гриффин наверняка обвинила бы сейчас меня в большегородизме. В сексизме и расизме меня ещё ни разу ни уличали, должен же я быть в чём-нибудь виноват. 

Секретаршей адвоката оказалась пожилая женщина с проницательными голубыми глазами. Моё мнение о Коултере сразу поднялось на несколько пунктов. 

— Вам назначено? — спросила она строго. 

— Разумеется, — ответил я ещё строже. — Мистер Коултер так хотел сохранить мой визит в тайне, что даже в ежедневник его не вписал. 

Секретарша поглядела на меня с законным сомнением.

— Я о вас доложу.

— Не стоит себя утруждать. 

Я быстро пересёк приёмную и вошёл к Коултеру прежде, чем секретарша успела возмутиться. 

Пожалуй, я поторопился со своими измистскими представлениями. 

Кабинет оказался большим и просторным, стены обшиты панелями тёмного дерева — никакой фанеры, английские гравюры с охотничьими сценами, ковёр цвета хереса. Сам Коултер тоже не походил на деревенского простофилю. Скорее, он смахивал на актёра, подвизающегося на ролях романтических любовников: высокий, стройный, чтобы не сказать «тощий», с узким нервным лицом, гривой зачёсанных назад тёмных волос и большими, проникновенными, жалобными глазами, вызывающими у женщин непреодолимое желание прижать страдальца к груди и окружить его лаской и любовью. Одет он был франтом: серый с отливом костюм, тёмно-серая рубашка с вышитой монограммой, жемчужная булавка в галстуке.

— Кто вы такой? — спросил он, вскакивая с места. 

— Меня зовут Арчи Гудвин. Полагаю, вам известно, чем я занимаюсь и на кого работаю.

Прозвучало это, как фразочка из «Лица со шрамом». 

— Откуда мне это знать?

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о Ниро Вульфе?

— Частный детектив, которого нанял Хартли? Но что вам нужно от меня?

— Вы выполняли некоторые поручения для Арнетта.

— Это конфиденциальная информация. 

Коултер настороженно смотрел на меня, его грудь под дорогим пиджаком и шёлковой рубашкой вздымалась взволнованно, как у дебютантки на первом балу.

— Прочтите вот это. 

Коултер пробежал глазами документ и бросил его на стол, будто скорпиона. Вынул из ящичка сигару, обрезал кончик и несколько раз бесплодно щёлкнул зажигалкой. Я с интересом наблюдал за его манипуляциями, потом достал свою зажигалку и, с первого раз добыв огонь, поднёс к его сигаре. 

— Вы не шантажист, — сказал Коултер. 

— Откуда вам знать? 

Он покачал головой. 

— Вам что-то другое нужно. Чего вы хотите, мистер Гудвин?

— Всего лишь подробнее узнать о делах Арнетта и Ингрэма с участком, на котором стоит сахарный завод. Не возражаете?

Коултер нервно затянулся. Его лицо побледнело. Наверное, сигара попалась неудачная.

— Я не обязан ничего вам рассказывать. 

Я воззрился на Коултера с удивлением.

— Для вас я мелкая сошка? Допустим, хотя это исключительно нелюбезно с вашей стороны. В таком случае могу отвезти вас к мистеру Вульфу, его мелким никак не назовёшь. 

— Я и ему ничего не обязан рассказывать. 

— С вами не столкуешься, — пожаловался я. — Есть ведь кто-то, кому вы обязаны рассказывать о таких вещах, — налоговая служба, антимонопольный комитет. Кого выбираете? 

На какой-то момент взгляд Коултера словно повис в воздухе. Потом он встал, открыл сейф, достал оттуда пачку документов и бросил на стол передо мной один из них. 

— Видите подписи? Обращайтесь куда хотите. Посмотрим, сколько вы после этого протянете. Эти люди прикончат меня, и вас, и вашего Вульфа, и всех наших родных и друзей. Этого вы добиваетесь? 

— Нет. Я не самоубийца. Всё, что нужно нам с Вульфом, — узнать правду о смерти Арнетта. 

— Сделка с землёй здесь ни при чём. Партнёрам Арнетта он был нужен живым. 

— А Ингрэм? 

— Ингрэм доделает то, что начал Арнетт, но больше он этим людям не пригодится. Он не умеет находить лакомые кусочки, а если и найдёт, не знает, как их добыть. Арнетта ему не заменить. 

— У него может быть личный мотив. Теперь, когда Арнетта нет, он получит все выгоды от сделок. 

— Я же говорю: без Арнетта он ничто. Но однажды я слышал, как они ссорились. Раньше, до дела с сахарной фабрикой. Контакты с мафией завязал Ингрэм, а не Арнетт. Ужасная была ссора. Арнетт обещал отправить Ингрэма за решётку. 

— Что ответил Ингрэм?

— Не знаю. Я побоялся, что они меня заметят, и ушёл. 

— И что бы было, если бы они вас заметили?

— Отказались бы от моих услуг. Думаете, в Провиденсе много клиентов? 

— Переехали бы в Нью-Йорк или Филадельфию. Там ведь так мало адвокатов. 

Коултер криво улыбнулся, но не думаю, что мои слова действительно показались ему забавными. 

***

Улица, на которой обитал Ингрэм, появилась лет двадцать назад, сразу после войны. Широкая дорога, обсаженная тисами, упиралась в тупик. Я ожидал увидеть особняк с садом, глициниями под окнами и вензелями на кованых решётках. Предчувствия меня не обманули. На подъездной дорожке стоял «понтиак», ярко-красный и сверкающий, как ноготки Авы Гарднер. По лаковому борту тянулось несколько свежих царапин. Смотреть на это было больно. 

Слуга у Ингрэма был обычный — негр средних лет в белом кителе и чёрных, безупречно отглаженных брюках. 

— Да, сэр?

— Мне нужно видеть мистера Ингрэма. — Я подал карточку. 

— Минуточку, сэр. Присядьте, пожалуйста. 

В прихожей было очень чисто, прохладно и пахло лимоном. Так бы и не уходил. Я снял шляпу и промокнул платком лоб и шею. 

— Прошу вас, сэр. Мистер Ингрэм вас ожидает. 

Гостиная представляла собой калейдоскоп чёрных, белых и рыжих пятен: шкуры животных, настоящие и поддельные, кресла и диваны, расцвеченные под шкуры, картины, изображавшие африканские пейзажи. Кажется, в жизни Ингрэма было место мечте. 

Ко мне подбежал Спотти, приветливо махая хвостом. 

Хозяина дома я заметил не сразу среди всех этих африканских божков и резных столиков. 

— Добрый день, — сказал Ингрэм. Навстречу мне он не поднялся. Рядом с ним на столике стояла бутылка виски и бокал. — Выпьете что-нибудь? 

— Жарковато для выпивки. Воду со льдом, если можно. 

— Клем, принеси стакан воды. 

Слуга принёс стакан воды со льдом и оставил нас вдвоём. Ингрэм лениво прихлёбывал виски, разглядывая меня прищуренными глазами. 

— Вы хотите спросить меня о чём-то? 

— Если не возражаете.

— Знаете, возражаю. Устал я от вопросов. Нет, сегодня я ни на какие вопросы отвечать не стану. 

— Тогда можете кое-что послушать?

— Валяйте. — Ингрэм взмахнул бокалом. 

— Вчера на приёме у мэра я познакомился с Бэйнбриджем. Когда мы остались наедине, он сказал кое-что любопытное. 

— Да, он это может. Если бы вы остались наедине двадцать лет назад, он бы ещё и показал вам кое-что любопытное. 

— Что? — Я на миг потерял нить беседы, однако тут же собрался с мыслями. — Он рассказал мне о судьбе участка, на котором стоит старая сахарная фабрика. 

— Вот болтун. Просто я ему не нравлюсь, он и старается меня прищучить. 

— Может быть, ему не нравится, как Кенвуд распоряжается муниципальным имуществом? Вы нарушили закон.

В глазах Ингрэма мелькнула настороженность, а потом заискрился смех. 

— Подайте на меня в суд, дорогой. Какое это имеет отношение к смерти Эдвина?

— Он хотел выйти из игры. Вы с ним поссорились. Арнетт кричал, что вы втянули его в грязную игру, что он этого не потерпит и сдаст вас властям.

— Это вам Бэйнбридж сказал?

— Другой человек. 

— А вы шустрый малый. Недаром Бэйнбридж к вам проникся, он таких любит. Может быть, вы хотите войти в бизнес? Это можно устроить.

— Нет, благодарю.

— У вас никогда не будет настоящих денег. Да, мы с Эдвином ссорились, но я его не убивал. Скажу вам как на духу: сделка не слишком чистая, но разоблачение ничего вам не даст. Вы ничего не выиграете, а проиграть можете всё, вплоть до тех частей тела, за которые Бэйнбридж так ценит симпатичных молодых людей. Эдвин не собирался выходить из дела, хотя и был недоволен риском. — Ингрэм невесело засмеялся. — Думаете, я в восторге от положения, в котором очутился? В такие дела влезаешь, как в болото. Сначала становится слишком сыро, потом слишком топко, но впереди маячит дичь, и ты идёшь дальше, и вот ты уже в трясине по уши. Этот ваш человек не говорил, что когда Эдвин проорался, мы помирились? 

Я промолчал. Ингрэм налил себе виски и сделал щедрый глоток. 

— Потом мы с ним обсуждали, как сорваться с крючка. 

— Нашли способ?

— Нет. Никто здесь не поможет. Ни полиция, ни Кенвуд, который сам влип по макушку и счастлив, как свинья в грязной луже, ни Вульф, ни сам Эдгар Гувер. Единственный путь освободиться — так, как это сделал Эдвин. Но знаете что? Будь у меня возможность начать всё снова, я бы опять ввязался. Никому не устоять перед деньгами.   
На том я и оставил Ингрэма с его соглашениями, бутылкой виски, с его деньгами и тенью людей без лиц за спиной. В конце концов, нас с Вульфом это не касалось. 

***

Я решил, что добытой информации вкупе со сведениями Сола и Фреда хватит Вульфу, чтобы сделать выводы. В конце концов, он гений. Навещу миссис Лукрецию Арнетт на десерт, а вечером уеду вместе с Лили. Провиденс — приятный городок, Дебора — милая девушка, и повариха в её гостинице отличная, но мне хотелось домой. Мне не хватало толп на улицах, мелодичного лязга трамваев, звука отбойных молотков и даже инспектора Кремера. Уж он-то не оставил бы меня своим вниманием, в отличие от флегматичного шерифа Шепарда — вцепился бы, как пёс в мозговую косточку, и тряс, пока не вытрясет имени убийцы. 

До жилища миссис Арнетт я добрался на такси — дом находился неподалёку от города. Он был гораздо меньше семейного гнезда Арнеттов, однако по местным меркам считался роскошным. 

Я поднялся на крыльцо и позвонил. Дверь отворила горничная, смуглая итальянка в белом переднике. Представившись, я сообщил, что договорился о встрече. Горничная на минуту оставила меня в холле, доложила о моём приходе хозяйке, а потом провела меня в гостиную. Кресла обтягивал атлас кофейного цвета в бежевую и золотистую полоску. Мягкий свет, приглушённый абрикосовыми шторами, обрисовывал лицо хозяйки дома самым выгодным образом. Окна были открыты, в комнате пахло розами из сада и табачным дымом. В пепельнице на столе лежала наполовину выкуренная сигара. 

Лукреция Арнетт поприветствовала меня, не вставая с софы. Я уселся в предложенное мне кресло и исподволь оглядел хозяйку. Фигура у неё была осиная — изящная и удлинённая, с невероятно тонкой талией, нечто от осы было и в изящно вылепленном лице с огромными глазами цвета карамели, тонкими бровями, приподнятыми к вискам, и высокими скулами. Солнце пустыни придало её коже медный оттенок. Гладкостью это лицо не было обязано природе, но кого волнуют такие мелочи? 

— Сигарету? — Миссис Арнетт протянула мне портсигар с манерными тоненькими сигаретками. 

Я отказался. Миссис Арнетт выбрала одну. Я встал и поднёс зажигалку к сигарете. Миссис Арнетт затянулась и выпустила струйку дыма, элегантную, как арабеска. 

— Знаете, я очень устала. Самолёт приземлился в Филли в шесть утра, и ещё три часа на такси до Провиденса. Не знаю, зачем вы пришли, но нельзя ли покороче? 

А вправду, зачем я к ней пришёл? Я понятия не имел, какие вопросы следует задавать этой женщине. 

— Я помощник Ниро Вульфа. Возможно, вы слышали о таком.

— Разумеется. Кто не слышал о Ниро Вульфе? Его орхидеи и вправду так прекрасны, как о них говорят? 

— Ещё лучше. Может быть, хотите взглянуть на них лично?

Я надеялся, что она скажет «да» и Вульф получит возможность составить мнение о нашей прекрасной подозреваемой, увидев её воочию. 

— Предложение заманчивое, но я, пожалуй, откажусь. — Лукреция Арнетт зевнула, прикрывшись ладонью. — Безумно устала от разъездов. Может быть, мистер Вульф приедет сам? 

А может быть, США и Советский Союз обменяются дружеским рукопожатием и разобьют яблоневый сад на Марсе?

— Возможно. Но вы упускаете шанс. Его орхидеи и вправду изумительны, таких вы больше нигде не увидите.

— Ах, соблазны, соблазны… — Ещё одна дымная арабеска. — А взамен вы уличите меня в убийстве Эдвина?

— А вы его убили?

— Вы имеете в виду, что я тайно проникла в дом Арнеттов, пока все спали, и пристукнула Эдвина кочергой? Боюсь, я не так проворна, как в юности. 

Такая возможность и мне представлялась маловероятной. Всё же я галантно сказал:

— Не имел удовольствия знать вас во времена юности, но с тех пор вы, кажется, ничуть не изменились. Наш клиент высоко вас ценит. 

— Вы о Хартли? Очень мило с его стороны. — Лукреция слегка улыбнулась. — Что же вы обо мне скажете мистеру Вульфу? 

— Что вы очень красивы и, возможно, причастны к смерти Эдвина Арнетта. Разумеется, вы не били его кочергой, но могли бы нанять человека, который на это способен. 

Лукреция поглядела на меня и покачала головой. 

— Как мне исправить это впечатление?

— Никак. Вы красивы и опасны. Арнетт погиб по вашей вине? 

— Почему вы решили, что такая коварная Медея, как я, станет отвечать на ваши вопросы? По крайней мере, отвечать правду? 

— Не знаю. Ради забавы?

— Мы с вами задаём вопросы, но ответов не получаем. Скажите мистеру Вульфу, что я увижусь с ним, когда у него будут ответы. 

Я подумал, что это прекрасный вариант. Мне тоже надоели вопросы. 

Миссис Арнетт курила, опустив тяжёлые веки. Я поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Дверь закрылась. Я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал сдерживаемый смех. 

***

— Как съездил?

— Два попадания, один «в молоко». 

— Держу пари, промахнулся ты с миссис Арнетт. 

— Да, такой уж я простофиля. Женщине окрутить меня проще, чем ковбою — бычка на родео. Посмотри на нас с тобой. 

Лили широко раскрыла глаза.

— Арчи, это оскорбление! Ты хочешь сказать, что дело не в моём мастерстве, а в том, что ты — лёгкая добыча? 

— Прости, Энни Оукли. Как поживает мэр? 

— Я выразила недоумение по поводу того, что смерть Арнетта толком не расследуют. Наговорила глупостей о некомпетентности полиции, нерасторопности шерифа и вялости прокуратуры и предложила свою помощь. Сказала, что найду способ всех расшевелить. Бедный Кенвуд заизвивался, как угорь в корзинке. В конце концов мне удалось выжать из него признание, что расследование велели притормозить некие люди. Он так вздыхал и закатывал глаза, что понятно было, какие эти люди непростые. Кенвуд прямо попросил меня не вмешиваться и предаться развлечениям, а это значит, что всё действительно серьёзно: для людей вроде Кенвуда говорить напрямик что гладить дикобраза. 

— Ты пообещала?

— Разумеется, и начну развлекаться прямо сейчас. Мы с Деборой собираемся посмотреть на нырков. Поедешь с нами? 

— Почему бы и нет? — ответил я. — Возможно, нырки меня немного позабавят. 

Мы погрузились в машину Деборы и через двадцать минут, проехав город насквозь, углубились в лес. 

— В озере можно купаться? — спросила Лили, обмахиваясь шляпой. 

— Вообще-то можно. Другой берег принадлежит округу, там даже есть пляж, только вот озеро сильно заросло травой и заилилось. Уткам это нравится, а купальщикам — нет. К тому же, дорога плохая, сплошные ухабы и корни деревьев. Купаться у нас ездят на другое озеро, а сюда разве что подростки нагрянут. Вчера Джим Симмонс, сын владельца аптеки, привёз сюда своих приятелей. Наверное, они не столько купались, сколько пили пиво, потому что на обратном пути съехали с дороги и врезались в дерево. Пришлось им идти пешком до города.

— Что же они не позвонили кому-нибудь от Арнеттов? 

— От места аварии до дома Арнеттов не ближе, чем до города, особенно если идти не через лес, а по дороге. Надо знать все тропинки, не то заблудишься. Да и постеснялись наверняка. Хотя хозяйки как раз не было — Вайолет уезжала в Филли за покупками на целый день. Мы с ней созвонились с утра. Говорит, набегалась до умопомрачения, вернулась ночью на такси просто без ног.

— Поход по магазинам — дело серьёзное, — согласилась Лили. — А машина аптекаря так и осталась ржаветь в лесу?

— Нет, её отволокли в ремонтную мастерскую. Старик Симмонс страшно зол на сына. 

К счастью, впереди показался бревенчатый домик, стоявший на берегу озера. Поток местных сплетен — удовольствие на любителя, хотя бы он и изливался из уст такой милой девушки, как Дебора. 

Должно быть, раньше здесь был дом для гостей. Сейчас к нему пристроили сарайчики и загон. В загоне никого не было. По озеру плавала стайка уток и несколько мамаш с выводками. 

— Это и есть нырки? — спросил я.

— Да. Правда, красивые? 

Возможно, они были вкусными, но особенной красоты я в них не заметил.

— Очень милые, — сказала Лили. — Можно посмотреть на утят?

— Надо спуститься к воде. 

— Я немного прогуляюсь по берегу, — сказал я. 

— Осторожно, не зайдите в болото, — предупредила Дебора. 

— Где оно? 

— Вон там, где растут кусты, а между ними как будто зелёная поляна. Сейчас оно пересохло, так что не утонете, но в грязи извозитесь. 

Я пошёл в противоположную от болота сторону и поднялся на пригорок, чтобы посмотреть на границу владений Арнеттов. 

Она была отмечена жердиной, положенной на деревянные рогульки, и табличкой с предупреждением о том, что дальше начинаются частные земли. Никаких иных препятствий в виде рвов, колючей проволоки и сердитых доберманов мне не встретилось. Я начал находить в версии о бродяге рациональное зерно. Допускаю, что Арнетт, всю жизнь проживший в провинциальном раю, ничего не опасался, несмотря на рискованные знакомства, но после того, как он был убит, вдова должна была принять хоть какие-то меры по обеспечению своей безопасности, а не полагаться на хрупкую, как цветок лотоса, горничную, престарелую кухарку, утлого шофёра и тенеподобную секретаршу. Сомневаюсь, что вся эта компания скопом сумела бы отбиться от решительно настроенного бродяги. Неудивительно, что шериф сердился. Ему совсем не улыбалось найти на территории своего округа труп очередного Арнетта. 

Сделав несколько шагов, я наткнулся на подтверждение того, что бродяги в этой местности встречались: выжженное пятно в траве. Костерок был старый. Если бы лето не выдалось таким сухим, я бы ничего не нашёл. Поворошив кострище, я выудил несколько клочков шёлковой ткани, так сильно обгоревшей, что едва можно было различить цвет и совсем невозможно — рисунок. Завернув добычу в носовой платок, я пошёл дальше. 

Сквозь листву деревьев виднелась полоска воды, с озера доносилось кряканье нырков. Стрекот кузнечиков накатывал волнами, словно земля потрескивала от жары. В лесу было прохладнее. 

В сотне футов от меня мелькнул поджарый силуэт. Олень или косуля. Я шагнул вперёд. Зверь прянул в сторону и исчез. 

Сквозь ветки просвечивал красный лаковый капот. Я подошёл ближе и увидел автомобиль Ингрэма, стоявший на грунтовой дороге — той самой, от которой предостерегала нас Дебора. 

Я заглянул в автомобиль. Наверное, хозяин был неподалёку — ключ оставался в замке зажигания. На полу валялась кожаная подушечка, того же цвета, что и обивка сидений.   
Я потрогал капот. Мотор остыл. Где же Ингрэм? Собирает чернику? Купается в озере? Беззаконно охотится на нырков? 

Пройдя немного по дороге, я увидел Спотти. Я свистнул, но собака не тронулась с места. Я снова свистнул, и тут пёс запрокинул голову и завыл. Меня пробрала холодная дрожь. Я обошёл куст шиповника и застыл как вкопанный. 

Ингрэм лежал на спине. Руки были раскинуты в стороны, губы посинели, по лицу ползали мухи. Я опустился на колени и попытался нащупать пульс на шее Ингрэма. Несмотря на жару, кожа была неприятно холодной. Я приподнял веко и посветил в глаз карманным фонариком. Зрачок не сократился. На белках глаз видны были маленькие кровоизлияния. Рот приоткрылся, словно Ингрэм собирался что-то сказать, но не успел, в уголках рта засохла пена. 

Я оставил собаку охранять тело хозяина и вернулся к домику. Лили и Дебора достали сумку с лимонадом и стаканчики.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — сказал я. — Мне нужно срочно позвонить. Здесь есть телефон?

— Да, в конторе, — ответила Дебора. — Заходите внутрь. Что случилось?

— Ингрэм убит. Лежит задушенный в лесу. 

***

Ждать шерифа было утомительно. Мы смотрели на плавающих уток, отбивались от комаров и вполголоса обсуждали, кто разделался с Ингрэмом. Вскоре эта тема была исчерпана, и мы просто смотрели на уток. Они были милые и никого не убивали. Как сказала Дебора, эти утки питаются водорослями. Подумать только, что именно их, вегетарианцев, едва не истребили. В этом мире первой всегда страдает добродетель.   
Через час людей и машин возле домика прибыло. Полицейские копошились в окрестностях, как коты на помойке. Неприятно удивлённые многолюдьем нырки перебрались на другой берег озера. Шериф Шепард стоял возле патрульной машины, припаркованной рядом с нашей, и разглядывал меня светлыми холодными глазами. 

— Мистер Гудвин, — сказал он. — Как кстати вы здесь оказались.

— И не говорите, — согласился. — Без меня Ингрэма нашли бы только на второй день, а то и на третий, когда он запах бы как следует. Это не слишком хорошо для следствия.   
— Вы ничего не взяли с места преступления?

— Разумеется, нет. Я не прикасался к телу. 

— Всё равно придётся вас обыскать. 

— На каком основании? — заартачился я. 

— Вы не имеете права обыскивать его без ордера, — вмешалась Лили.

Шериф погладил подбородок, словно размышляя, сможет ли он выправить ордер прямо сейчас. 

— Проверяйте, если нужно, — сжалился я над ним. 

Помощник шерифа, дородный мужчина с широким ртом и длинными усами, похожий на сома, обхлопал меня и проверил карманы. Достал носовой платок, развернул и показал содержимое шерифу. 

— Что это? — спросил Шепард. 

Я объяснил, где совершил находку. 

— Зачем вам эти обрывки? 

— Для мистера Вульфа. В нашем предприятии я выполняю функции рук, ног и глаз. Вульф — это мозг. Я передаю ему всё, что нахожу, — предметы, показания, слухи, а он решает, пойдёт находка в дело или её можно отбросить. 

— Неплохо. Мне бы тоже помощь не помешала. 

— Вам тоже нужен мозг? 

— Пораскинув своим, я решил, что вы идеально подходите на роль подозреваемого, — сказал шериф спокойно. — Бродите здесь без ведома хозяйки, а потом вдруг натыкаетесь на труп. Не знаю, чьи вы там руки, но я, пожалуй, надену на них наручники. 

— Знаете, в чём ваша беда? — заявила Дебора задиристо. — У вас нет чувства юмора.

— А я-то всё думаю, в чём моя беда? — саркастически сказал шериф.

— Ну вот, теперь вы знаете. 

Ярко блеснула фотовспышка. Фотограф бросил использованную лампу, и она разбилась с треском, похожим на выстрел. Лили вздрогнула. 

— Не надо здесь мусорить, — строго сказала Дебора. 

Фотограф смущённо посмотрел на неё и носком ботинка затолкал остатки лампы под куст. 

— Глаза не видят — душа спокойна, — сказал шериф. Искорка невесёлого юмора мелькнула в его глазах. — Гудвин, вы больше ни о чём не хотите мне рассказать? 

Я не собирался сообщать о сделке Арнетта и нашем с Ингрэмом разговоре. В конце концов, Шепард живёт в этом городе. Пусть выясняет всё сам. 

— Нужно забрать Спотти и отвести его к Вайолет, — сказала Дебора. — Бедная собачка осталась без хозяина. Шериф, мы собираемся в дом Арнеттов. 

— Хорошо. Гудвин, дождётесь меня. 

— Как скажете, сэр. 

Спотти отказывался идти в машину. Мне пришлось взять его на руки, а потом всю дорогу держать за ошейник, чтобы он не выпрыгнул. Пёс жалобно скулил и рвался прочь. Ингрэм, в сущности, был неплохой парень, хотя и хорошим я бы его не назвал. На его могильном камне напишут: «Здесь лежит человек, у которого были настоящие деньги. Аминь». 

Кажется, скоро из богатых людей в Провиденсе останется один Хартли, его бизнесу все эти маленькие происшествия только на пользу. 

Нам открыла Мэй Ли, с удивлением взглянула на нас и на Спотти. 

— Хозяйка отдыхать, — сказала она укоризненно. — Вчера ходить по магазинам, жарко. Очень устать. 

— Я хотел предупредить её, что скоро здесь будет полиция. 

— Полиция? Бродяга идти?

— Идти и убить мистера Ингрэма. Сообщите хозяйке. 

Большие глаза Мэй Ли раскрылись во всю ширь. 

— Мистер Ингрэм убить! Ой, как плохо! 

— Да уж ничего хорошего, — согласился я. 

Горничная удалилась, причитая: «Убить! Опять убить! Совсем нехорошо!», а я побрёл назад. Могла бы хоть стакан воды предложить.

К нам приблизилась серенькая секретарша. 

— Миссис Арнетт в своей комнате, — сказала она. Кажется, я впервые услышал голос мисс Доррит. — Мэй Ли сказала, что Ингрэм убит. Это правда?

— Боюсь, что так. 

Девушка уставилась на свои руки — маленькие, холёные, с длинными ногтями, которые, должно быть, мешали ей печатать. Возле лунок оставались едва заметные карминные полоски — следы лака. Внезапно я понял, что если мисс Доррит подкрасит глаза и губы, сделает другую причёску и переоденется, то превратится в весьма привлекательную особу. Больше того, она знает об этом и умеет превращаться в привлекательную особу, когда того желает. Вопрос в том, почему она этого не желает? 

— В таком случае полиция наверняка передумает насчёт того, что мистера Арнетта убил бродяга, правда? — сказала она, поднимая спокойные глаза. 

— Исходя из моего опыта, скорее всего, так и будет. Барышни, поднимайтесь, а я задержусь на минутку. 

Лили и Дебора поднялись по лестнице. 

— Мэй Ли! — окликнул я.

Горничная подошла и воззрилась на меня тёмными, раскосыми, непроницаемыми глазами. 

— Эдвин Арнетт хорошо к тебе относился?

— Хороший хозяин. Хорошо платить. 

— А миссис Арнетт?

— Хорошая хозяйка. Хорошо платить.

— Нравится тебе твоя работа? 

— Нравится. Легко делать, хорошо платить.

Я сдался. Наверное, если бы Мэй Ли заказали убийство Ингрэма, она бы тоже решила, что это хорошая работа. Только она бы не бросила тело под кустом — она бы его закопала. Мэй Ли была девушка аккуратная. 

***

Комнаты миссис Арнетт отличались от тяжеловесной пышности первого этажа — прохладные серебристые и голубые тона, лёгкая мебель, много свежих цветов, на стенах — картины с балеринами и водяными лилиями, не исключено, что подлинные.   
В кресле полулежала Вайолет Арнетт в лёгком, как облачко тумана, пеньюаре. Лили и Дебора склонились над ней, как два утешительных ангела. 

— Билл мёртв? — простонала она. — Вы сами его видели?

— Мне очень жаль. — Я снял шляпу. 

— Как такое могло случиться?

— Его задушили. 

— Этот тот бродяга! Я же говорила, кто-то бродит возле дома! 

Миссис Арнетт впала в отчаяние, закрыв лицо руками. Дебора обняла подругу за трясущиеся плечи.

— Неужели так необходимо её расстраивать? — сказала она сердито. 

— Боюсь, необходимо. Полиция всё равно расстроит. Простите, миссис Арнетт, но вы ведь были в хороших отношениях с Ингрэмом. Наверняка вы хотите, чтобы убийцу нашли. 

— Конечно! Он так мне помогал после смерти Эдвина, — простонала миссис Арнетт и подняла голову. Тушь на её ресницах и помада на губах немного размазалась — не так сильно, как сулили все эти судороги. Современные производители научились изготавливать косметику, способную выдержать всё, от тайфуна до истерики. — Дайте мне секунду. 

Она подошла к зеркалу и проворно внесла необходимые поправки в макияж.

— Ну вот, — сказала она, вернувшись, и одарила меня дрожащей улыбкой. — Я готова.

— Вы не знаете, Ингрэму не угрожали?

— Уверена, что нет. Билл был добрейшим человеком. Такой милый, спокойный. Конечно, он управлял большим бизнесом…

— А чем именно он занимался?

— Я точно не знаю. 

— Ингрэм вёл дела вашего мужа? 

— Ну да. Я бы не смогла, ничего не понимаю в бизнесе. Не представляю, что я стану делать теперь, когда Билла больше нет. 

Губы миссис Арнетт задрожали. Я решил не подвергать её тушь новым испытаниям и откланялся. Лили осталась, чтобы позже уехать с Деборой, а меня взял в оборот подоспевший шериф. 

Он усадил меня в машину, доставил в свой офис и допрашивал до глубокого вечера со всё возрастающей подозрительностью. Я едва не сказал ему, чтобы он послушал отчима и применил свой нерастраченный энтузиазм на другом поприще, но благоразумие взяло верх. Правда, на ночь в каталажке меня не заперли, хотя я этого и ожидал. 

Взмыленный и голодный, я выскочил на тротуар, забыв даже попросить телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. Теперь придётся идти пешком до гостиницы. Однако не успел я сделать и пары шагов, как рядом со мной остановился автомобиль. Шофёр вышел и открыл мне дверцу. Я слишком устал, чтобы привередничать, поэтому плюхнулся на заднее сиденье рядом с Хартли. 

— Содовой? — предложил он, отрывая встроенный бар-холодильник. — Чего-нибудь покрепче?

— Содовая подойдёт.

Хартли подождал, пока я допью.

— Вижу, дело продвигается, — сказал он с иронией. — По крайней мере, Лукреции незачем было убивать Ингрэма. 

— Вы уверены? — спросил я мрачно. — В этом городе все друг с другом связаны. 

— Думаю, что незачем, — отозвался Хартли задумчиво, — но руку на отсечение не дам. Кого-то вы растревожили, Гудвин. 

— Так всегда и бывает. Не хочешь разбудить осиный рой — не суй палку в гнездо.

— Кроме житейской мудрости вам нечего мне предложить?

— За мудростью обращайтесь к Вульфу. Он у нас голова. 

Хитрая, ленивая голова, которая обожает прятаться в тёплом, комфортном песке. 

— Стало быть, вам совсем нечего мне сказать?

Я вспомнил о сигаре в пепельнице Лукреции. Сейчас я был достаточно раздражён, чтобы сообщить Хартли об этом, однако решил всё же придержать язык. Может быть, гость зашёл к Лукреции просто затем, чтобы узнать, как ей отдыхалось. 

— Миссис Арнетт… первая миссис Лукреция Арнетт вернулась вчера, — сказал я устало. — Её самолёт приземлился в Филадельфии в шесть утра. Думаю, это нетрудно будет проверить. А Ингрэм к тому времени, как я его обнаружил, был мёртв не менее суток. Уже окоченел, но ещё не отмяк, если понимаете, что я имею в виду.

Хартли кивнул. Уж он-то понимал в мертвецах. 

— Выходит, миссис Арнетт не могла его убить, если только она не Супермен и не может слетать от Невады до Провиденса и обратно без помощи самолёта. 

— Никогда не видел её в синем трико, — сказал Хартли со смешком. — Что ж, спасибо и на этом.

Автомобиль остановился у гостиницы, и я вытряхнулся. 

Преисполненная сочувствия Дебора проводила меня в номер. Лили уже спала. 

Я принял душ, погрустил над испачканным и помятым костюмом и забрался в кровать. На тёмном небе за окном сверкали летние звёзды, крупные, как жуки. Одна упала и покатилась. Потерянная душа Билли Ингрэма. Я не стал загадывать желания, я просто закрыл глаза и заснул. 

***

— Мне нравится шпионить для тебя, — сказала Лили утром, поправляя пёрышки, — но хорошего понемножку. Придётся тебя покинуть. Дела, знаешь ли. Ты сможешь это пережить?

— Постараюсь сдержать слёзы, — пообещал я. 

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты всласть порыдал в подушку.

— Предпочитаю использовать подушки в более очевидных целях, — сказал я рассеянно.

Смутная мысль мелькнула в моей голове — воспоминание о чём-то, виденном совсем недавно. 

— Ты не романтик, Эскамильо. Отнеси мой чемодан в машину. 

— Романтик бы этого не сумел. Тебе нужно отказаться от привычки подкладывать несколько кирпичей в багаж. 

Воспоминание ускользало от меня, как старая хитрая форель, и попытки поймать его помешали мне прочувствовать горечь расставания, тем более, что разлука не должна была продлиться дольше трёх дней. Именно через такой период времени я рассчитывал вырваться из цепких щупалец Провиденса. 

Поскольку я остался один, а у Деборы наверняка были свои дела, пришлось взять автомобиль в аренду. Настроение у меня было отвратительное. Произошло второе убийство, а Вульф, видимо, пропускал все мои отчёты мимо ушей и беспрепятственно наслаждался вкусной едой, красивыми орхидеями и интересными книгами, в то время как я шастал по лесам, отыскивая трупы и выставлял себя идиотом перед нашим клиентом, местным шерифом и всеми оставшимися в живых обитателями Провиденса. 

День обещал быть знойным, и я не сомневался, что он сдержит обещание. 

Я набрал скорость. Автомобиль продавливал в душном воздухе прохладный коридор. 

У питомника нырков не было никого, кроме самих нырков. Я оставил машину и прошёл вчерашним маршрутом. На месте преступления не нашлось ничего интересного. Ингрэма увезли, его автомобиль отогнали, все следы были затоптаны. 

Лили вчера сказала что-то примечательное. Нет, не Лили — Дебора. 

Я вышел на заброшенную дорогу и постоял немного, разглядывая вылезающие тут и там корни деревьев. 

Подростки, приехавшие купаться на озеро. Разбитая машина. 

Интересно, во сколько приезжал механик из ремонтной мастерской? 

Я вернулся к домику, сел в машину и покатил обратно в город. Остановился на заправке и спросил, где ремонтная мастерская Джонсона. 

Из мастерской вышел чумазый парнишка в комбинезоне на голое тело и сообщил, что хозяин в баре, потому как работы у них пока нет, разбитую машину Симмонса пришлось отправить на свалку, чинить там нечего, моторный отсек всмятку и как парни остались живы, просто удивительно, но это ненадолго, старый Симмонс их всех поубивает, новенький «бьюик», сам бы убил. Машину хозяин притащил сам, около трёх, а может, четырёх дня, жара стояла такая, что резина на покрышках плавилась. 

Я дал парню доллар, и он выдал мне местонахождение оазиса, где Джонсон вкушал полуденный аперитив. 

Бар «У Пайни» располагался на перекрёстке и походил на пёструю жабу, сидящую на камнях. Изнутри он выглядел обшарпанным. Большинство баров так и выглядит при дневном свете, а исключения из правила либо разорятся в ближайшие полгода, либо примут надлежаще обшарпанный вид. Под потолком дребезжал вентилятор, взбивая густой, как горячее масло, воздух. На чёрной доске мелом были нацарапаны сорта предлагаемого пива. Народу в баре оказалось немного, человек шесть, и я надеялся, что искомый субъект действительно обнаружится среди них. 

За полукруглой стойкой, покрытой потертым пластиком, скучал бармен с лицом, похожим на лопату. При моём появлении он немного оживился.

— Кока-колы, — сказал я. 

Бармен сделал презрительное движение нижней губой.

— Я за рулём, — поспешил я оправдаться, радуясь, что не заказал молока. — В такую жару развозит моментально. 

Бармен кивнул. 

— Бьются только так, — подтвердил он. — У Джонсона золотое время. 

— Владелец ремонтной мастерской? 

— Ага. Золотая жила. Зимой бьют машины из-за гололёда и заносов, летом поскальзываются на лишнем стаканчике.

— Последняя рюмка всегда лишняя. Ещё бы определить, которая из них последняя. 

Бармен осклабился, взял шейкер, набитый колотым льдом, откупорил бутылку и наполнил стакан жидкостью с пеной. Я взял стакан и отхлебнул. Похоже на безалкогольный одеколон. 

— От жары люди с ума сходят, — продолжил я беседу. — Слышали, у Арнеттов новое убийство. 

— Чёртовы бродяги. Я сыну сказал: увидишь, что кто-то незнакомый ошивается у дверей, бери ружьё и пристрели сукина сына к чертям собачьим, — сказал бармен. 

— А вдруг он Библиями торгует? — спросил я.

— Тогда ему повезло — попадёт прямиком в рай. 

— И то верно. Насчёт Джонсона: я как раз его и ищу. У моей машины под капотом стучит. 

Бармен показал мне Джонсона. Это был пожилой человек в полосатой рубашке, обтягивающей обвисший живот, и рыжих ботинках. Со временем они приняли форму шишковатых ног владельца и походили на кукурузные початки. 

Я сел на соседний табурет. 

— Меня зовут Гудвин. Я частный детектив и хотел бы задать вам вопрос. 

Джонсон облокотился о стойку. 

— Ну и какой?

— Что — какой?

— Какой вопрос? 

— Позавчера случилась авария. Машина въехала в дерево. 

— Пьяные подростки. 

— Вы отбуксировали её к своему гаражу. 

— Угу.

— Около трёх часов дня. 

— Угу. 

— Или четырёх?

— Может, и так. Я на часы не смотрел. 

Я вынул пятёрку и положил её на стойку перед собой. 

— Видели что-нибудь по дороге?

— Что, например? 

— Например, другую машину. 

Я подтолкнул пятёрку ближе к Джонсону, пока она не скрылась в его мозолистой лапе.

— Видел на обратном пути. Красный «понтиак паризьен», сладкий, как конфетка. Водитель, правда, подкачал, вёл, как девчонка. Заглох на деревянном мостике. 

— Может, это и была девчонка? 

— Да вроде нет. На нём была шляпа, серая «федора». Я только сбоку его видел, когда он мотор надрывал. 

— Вы не остановились, чтобы помочь?

— Зачем? Я уже проехал мост, недосуг мне было останавливаться. И в машине их было двое. Понадобилось бы толкнуть, они бы справились. Только машина завелась, пассажир даже не проснулся.

— Он спал?

— Да вроде. Голова моталась. 

Я задумался. Кто был второй человек в машине? Убийца? Если так, он на редкость хладнокровен. Надо же, решил вздремнуть перед тем, как задушить Ингрэма, чтобы освежиться и набраться сил. 

— Они направлялись к Арнеттам? 

— К озеру, где малышка Гриффин разводит уток. Может, сбились с дороги или решили отлить. Не знаю. У меня разбитая тачка была на буксире, некогда было выяснять. 

Я дал Джонсону ещё пятёрку, чтобы закрепить хорошее к себе отношение, и покинул бар. 

На обратном пути я проезжал мимо дома Ингрэма. Повинуясь минутному импульсу, я остановил машину у кромки тротуара и закурил сигарету. Никакие коварные замыслы не бродили в моей голове — я просто отдавал дань памяти человеку, который совсем недавно угощал меня водой со льдом. 

Дом был всё тот же — стены из красного кирпича, каминная труба, белые ставни на окнах. У тротуара напротив калитки припаркован серый «фордик». 

Дверь открылась, из неё вышел слуга Ингрэма. Он расстался с белым форменным кителем и был в обычном костюме и шляпе, в руке нёс чемодан. Поставив чемодан на крыльцо, он запер дверь. Вышел на улицу и запер калитку, после чего сел в «форд» и уехал. 

Я тоже завёл мотор. 

Мне пришла в голову одна мысль. Вульф наверняка называл бы её глупой и рискованной, именно поэтому я намеревался воплотить её в жизнь. 

Вернувшись в гостиницу, я сменил светлый костюм на чёрную водолазку и тёмные брюки, надел теннисные туфли на резиновой подошве. Обдумав положение дел ещё раз, достал из чемодана пистолет и спрятал его в боковой карман. 

Оставалось дождаться ночи. 

***

В два часа ночи жители благословенного Провиденса спали сладким сном. Свет редких уличных фонарей оттеснял густые ночные тени к узорчатым решёткам. Белых изгородей здесь не было, а жаль — преодолевать их намного удобнее. 

Воспользовавшись набором отмычек, я отпер калитку, чувствуя напряжение в каждом нерве. Никто не кричал: «Воры!», и я вошёл. 

Переднюю дверь я трогать не стал. Задняя была выкрашена белой краской в тон ставням. Замок на ней был немногим сложнее, чем на калитке, я управился с ним за минуту. Ну хорошо, за шесть. 

Повезло мне, что Спотти остался у Вайолет Арнетт. 

Очутившись на кухне, я закрыл за собой дверь и прислушался к звукам дома. Где-то тикали часы, за панелью поскрипывал сверчок. Пастораль, да и только. 

Немного поблуждав, я поднялся на второй этаж, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Свет я прикрывал ладонью, чтобы он падал только на ступеньки. Открыв наугад несколько дверей, я нашёл наконец кабинет Ингрэма и принялся за дело. 

Я обыскал письменный стол, последовательно вытряхивая содержимое ящиков на стол, а потом сгребая всё обратно. На дне одного из ящиков с обратной стороны карандашом были записаны шесть цифр. Я посмотрел на картину с двумя жирафами на фоне баобаба. Как и следовало ожидать, за баобабом прятался сейф. 

Чем чёрт не шутит? Я набрал записанный на ящике код — безрезультатно. Я поразмыслил, набрал цифры в обратном порядке, и сезам открылся. 

В сейфе нашлись пять тысяч долларов двадцатидолларовыми купюрами, видимо, на текущие нужды, кляссер с монетами, которые я не стал рассматривать, и аккуратная пачка бумаг, которые я тоже не стал рассматривать, а просто сунул за пазуху, закрыл сейф и поместил картину на место. Затем я привёл кабинет в порядок и приготовился покинуть его, как вдруг услышал поскрипывание лестничных ступеней.

Вытащив револьвер, я нырнул под стол. Чья-то фигура заслонила свет, пробивающийся сквозь щель под дверью. Помедлив мгновение, человек вошёл. Он не стал тратить времени на стол и сейф, а сразу прошёл к окну, нагнулся и что-то сделал с подоконником. Залез под него рукой, вытащил пачку бумаг и сунул в карман. Я готов был исщипать себя от злости: мне и в голову не пришло проверить, нет ли там тайника. Кроме того, я не мог решить, что мне делать: наброситься на конкурента и отнять у него бумаги или продолжать сидеть тихо, дожидаясь, когда он уйдёт. 

На фоне окна силуэт моего конкурента выделялся чётко, как в театре теней. Это был настоящий громила с фигурой боксёра-тяжеловеса в расцвете сил. С таким противником следует быть осторожным. 

Наконец я решился и стал осторожно распрямляться. План был такой: наставляю на конкурента револьвер, забираю украденное и удираю. Очень хороший план. 

— Руки вверх! 

Затёкшая нога подвернулась, я едва не упал и схватился за стол. Противник, которому полагалось стоять столбом в ошеломлении, стремительно бросился вперёд и заехал мне кулаком в живот. Я успел уклониться, но пистолет выронил. В правой руке громилы блеснула сталь: нож. Холодок пробежал вдоль позвоночника. Нож — прекрасная вещь в руках повара, но в руке убийцы это скверная штука. Я чуть пригнулся, расслабился и подался вперёд, не сводя глаз с противника. Он сделал резкий выпад. Я успел отскочить, так что нож только разрезал мою куртку. Уклонившись от второго замаха, я укрылся за столом, сбив по пути вазу. 

— Что тебе надо? 

— Чтобы тебя не стало, — кровожадно ответил громила. — Готов умереть? 

Не думал, что кто-то способен выдать подобную реплику в реальной жизни. Парню надо сниматься в Голливуде, там такие нужны. 

— Нет, — сказал я. — Не готов. Прощай, приятель, увидимся в следующем году. 

Мы настороженно кружили вокруг стола, хрустя разбитым стеклом. 

— Давай сделаем так, — сказал я. — Тебя здесь быть не должно, и меня тоже. Поэтому мы сейчас прекратим валять дурака. Это скучно, бессмысленно и отнимает кучу времени, которое можно потратить на что-нибудь приятное. Давай разойдёмся и забудем друг про друга, хорошо?

Вместо ответа человек с ножом перепрыгнул через стол и, конечно, перерезал бы мне глотку, если бы я стоял на месте, как барашек на бойне. Я снова отскочил. Громила поскользнулся на навощённом паркете и, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, изменил направление удара. Это дало мне возможность увернуться, хотя нож всё же разрезал брюки на правом бедре. Я ударил бандита в челюсть, и он повалился на пол, выронив нож. Бросившись на упавшего, я выкрутил ему лодыжку. Громила вскинулся и ударил меня головой в челюсть — боль была ослепляющей, — а потом осколком разбитой вазы разрезал мне скулу. Я лягнул его в живот, после мы, кряхтя и охая, расползлись на четвереньках в разные стороны: я на север, где под столом печально дожидался меня мой револьвер, а мой противник — на юго-запад, к своему ножу. 

Я больше не был настроен бегать и прыгать, поэтому распрямился, держась за стол, и взял громилу под прицел. 

— Всё, попрыгунчик, бросай свой нож и давай поговорим. 

— Если бы он был заряжен, ты бы уже давно меня убил. 

Громила победно усмехнулся и двинулся ко мне. Похоже, этому типу даже в голову не приходило, что кому-то может не захотеться убивать. Шум поднимать тоже не хотелось, другого выхода не оставалось. Я выстрелил в пол, из паркета брызнула щепа. Громила отскочил и ошарашенно посмотрел на меня. 

— Так он заряженный?

— Сейчас проверим. — Я поднял пистолет. 

Громила выругался и бросился к выходу. Разумеется, можно было подстрелить его, но поди-ка объясни шерифу, что я забыл ночью в доме убитого недавно человека. Вышел среди ночи прогуляться, знаете ли, и забрёл случайно, а пистолет в кармане — так это для балласта. Ветер сегодня сильный.

Хлопнула выходная дверь. Я надеялся, что громила действительно ушёл, а не сидит в прихожей, подкарауливая меня. Стычка вымотала меня больше, чем я ожидал. Должно быть, старею. 

Пока мы возились на полу, я всё-таки ранил бандита — на полу чернели потёки крови. 

Рядом с тем местом, где я стоял, потёки превращались в небольшую лужицу. По ноге текло что-то тёплое и липкое. Пришлось пересмотреть результаты товарищеского матча: ранен был я. 

Сильной боли не было, но кровь лилась бойко. К счастью, артерия была не задета. Я добрёл до ванной комнаты, нашёл аптечку и перевязал рану. Натянул штаны. Повязка тут же начала намокать. 

Я спустился вниз, цепляясь за перила. Под дверью никто не ждал. Никто не спешил на шум выстрела. Не видно было проблесковых маячков, не слышно воя сирен. В соседних домах даже свет не загорелся. Хладнокровный народ обитает в этом городишке, а может, все они напрочь глухие.

Я добрёл до соседней улицы, на которой оставил свой автомобиль, упал на сиденье и завёл мотор. 

В номер я рассчитывал пробраться украдкой, однако за стойкой сидела Дебора собственной персоной и читала книгу в бумажной обложке. 

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил я глупо. — Полшестого утра! 

— Я уже встала, — ответила она, глядя на меня с изумлением. — Летом я всегда встаю в пять. Где вы были? Что с вами произошло? 

— Всё хорошо, — сказал я коротко.

Голова у меня кружилась, и на более длинные речи я не был способен. Больше всего мне хотелось прилечь куда-нибудь, можно прямо на пол, и немного отдохнуть. 

— Вы не похожи на человека, у которого всё хорошо, — заметила проницательная мисс Гриффин. 

Даже и не знаю, что меня выдало — порезанные лицо и одежда, штанина, пропитавшаяся кровью, или характерная зеленоватость человека, который налаживается упасть в обморок. 

— Я залез в дом Ингрэма, — признался я. — Дверь была открыта.

— Ну да, — кивнула Дебора. — Кто же сможет устоять перед открытой дверью? И что случилось? Там кто-то был?

— Нет. Он пришёл позже. Не знаю, что за тип, но он меня порезал.

— Я звоню шерифу и доктору Хоувеллу. 

Дебора потянулась к телефону. Я бы отнял его, но сейчас я не мог бы отобрать даже клубок шерсти у котёнка: котёнок уделал бы меня в первом раунде. Дебора была побольше и покрепче котёнка, поэтому я решил отказаться от насилия и перейти к мольбам. 

— Не делайте этого. Я забрался в чужой дом. 

— Глупости, — отрезала Дебора. — Вы совершали вечерний моцион, увидели, как в доме Ингрэма кто-то возится и решили предотвратить преступление. Вы вошли, и вор бросился на вас с ножом. Шепард выдаст вам медаль. 

Я был уверен, что последнее, чего я могу ожидать от Шепарда, так это медали, и собирался донести эту мысль до Деборы, но тут пол встал дыбом и заехал мне по физиономии. Это было уже слишком. Я припал к потёртому ковру, как к своему единственному другу, и отключился.

*** 

Проснулся я около четырёх часов дня. Полежал немного, размышляя, как мне принять душ, не потревожив повязку. Заодно обдумал своё положение. 

Как я и ожидал, шериф не поверил версии с вечерним моционом. Впрочем, и взлом с проникновением он доказать не мог, поэтому ограничился тем, что снял показания, взял приметы громилы, весьма смутные, поскольку я почти не разглядел его в темноте, и уехал, велев не покидать город. Кажется, мы с Провиденсом всё крепче срастались воедино. Если дела пойдут так и дальше, в кирпичный особняк на Западной Тридцать пятой я вернусь шамкающим стариком. 

Я поднялся и открыл окно. Горячий воздух полился на меня, как кипяток из чайника. Нога не так уж болела: доктор Хоувелл знал своё дело, да и рана была неглубокая. Отражение в зеркале ничем меня не порадовало. Выглядел я на миллион долларов — такой же зелёный и помятый. Кое-как обтеревшись губкой и побрившись, я спустился в столовую. 

Дебора обеспечила меня стаканом молока и рогаликом с тмином. Сил для приёма полноценной порции пищи я в себе не нашёл. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Арчи? — озабоченно спросила Дебора.

— Просто отлично. Свеж и полон сил. 

— Я вижу, что это не так. Звонил шериф и велел вам приехать. Хотите, скажу, что вам плохо и вы не может встать с постели? 

— Спасибо, Дебора. Лучше съездить. 

Поднявшись в номер, я взял добытые из сейфа документы. Я успел просмотреть их только мельком, но и этого было достаточно. 

Усатый помощник шерифа толковал с двумя незнакомыми полицейскими. Я пробрался мимо них, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. 

Шепард стоял у окна. Едва только я вошёл, он повернулся ко мне.

– Какого черта, спрашивается, вы делаете, Гудвин? Думаете, вам закон не писан? Может быть, полиция Нью-Йорка согласна терпеть ваши выходки, но я сделаю так, что вас запрут в тюрьме и выбросят ключ от камеры! 

— Почему все всегда это говорят? Так скучно, — пожаловался я. 

— Да что вы? Вам всё ещё не хватает веселья?

— Мне кажется, вам нужно кое-что прочитать. — Я протянул ему документы.

Секунду шериф сверлил меня свирепым взглядом, потом взял бумаги и принялся читать. 

— Где вы это взяли? — спросил он отрывисто, когда закончил. 

— Вчерашний бандит выронил, когда убегал. Наверное, сейф взломал. Его уже нашли? 

— Нет ещё.

Надеюсь, и не найдут. Я готов был простить порез, только бы не объяснять, почему наши показания по поводу того, кто первым вторгся в дом, расходятся. Хотя мне бы очень хотелось взглянуть на бумаги, которые громила унёс с собой, и спросить, кто ему сказал, где их следует искать. 

— Вы читали эти документы? — Шериф сложил их стопочкой и прикрыл ладонью. 

— Да.

— Собираетесь что-то сделать по этому поводу?

— Нет. Зачем? Вы живёте в Провиденсе, не я. 

— Понятно, — сказал Шепард. 

Прежде, чем он успел что-то добавить, зазвонил телефон. Я ждал, пока шериф не закончит разговор. 

— Можете идти, — сказал он, положив трубку. 

— И никуда не уезжать? 

— Напротив, я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы покинули город. Слишком много вокруг вас суеты. Я взял у вас показания и знаю, где вас найти в случае необходимости. 

В кабинете наступило молчание. Затем я сказал, тщательно подбирая слова:

— По-моему, шериф, вы нуждаетесь в помощи. Что касается суеты, не я её поднял. Не я убивал и мошенничал. Может быть, это выплыло на свет сейчас из-за моего появления, а может быть, и нет. Грязь имеет обыкновение рано или поздно попадаться на глаза, сколько её ни заметай под ковёр. 

Сам не знаю, зачем я это сказал, мне ведь и самому не терпелось уехать. 

— Это не грязь, — сказал шериф, — а самое настоящее дерьмо. Вы правы. Сколько ни прячь, всё равно развоняется. 

Я расценил это замечание как неявный ответ на неочевидное предложение. 

— Вы свободны, — произнёс шериф с нажимом. 

Кивнул на прощанье, я двинулся к входной двери.

Удивительно, как ранение, даже пустяковое, убавляет детективного пыла. Я мог бы ещё раз навестить миссис Арнетт, и ту, и другую, и, возможно, даже выжал бы что-нибудь полезное. Мог бы пойти и попугать Коултера, побеседовать с Бэйнбриджем и даже позволить потрепать себя по коленке в качестве оплаты. Кроме того, я ещё не говорил толком с Бомонтом. В ночь убийства Арнетта его не было в доме, но пробраться тайком в сад он мог. Он вполне мог быть вторым человеком в машине Ингрэма. А Крошка Доррит? Столько следов, что не знаешь, по которому броситься. 

К тому же мне было совсем не по душе разговаривать с кем бы то ни было. Все, что мне хотелось, — принять душ, чем-нибудь подкрепиться и улечься в постель. 

Мне был нужен Вульф. Я решил, что позвоню сразу же, как вернусь в гостиницу, и если шеф велит мне возвращаться домой, так и поступлю.

Однако никаких звонков не потребовалось. 

Вульф сидел на диване в лобби и глядел на меня с хмурым неодобрением, словно невыспавшийся, голодный Шалтай-Болтай. 

— Где ты пропадаешь? — спросил он вместо приветствия. 

— Был у шерифа. Как вы здесь очутились? Над Западной Тридцать пятой пронёсся ураган, и вот вы уже не в Нью-Йорке?

— Иногда твоё остроумие бывает очень утомительным, Арчи. Меня привёз Сол. 

— Сол? Кто вам сказал, что он умеет водить машину? Он просто самозванец. — Я присел рядом. — В самом деле, почему вы не предупредили, что собираетесь приехать?

— Я не собирался. — Вульф поджал губы. — Мистер Хартли сообщил мне, что ты ранен. 

— Ну и ну. Я-то полагал, что для владельца похоронного бюро человек полностью здоров, пока его не положат в гроб. 

— Двигаешься ты несколько скованно. 

— Слишком толстый слой бинтов. Я настаивал на пластыре, но доктор предпочёл перестраховаться. 

— Арчи, не трудись меня обманывать. Я знаю, что ранение не смертельное, но и не такое несущественное, как ты говоришь. — Вульф с кряхтением поднялся на ноги. — Найди мне подходящий номер. Я собираюсь здесь заночевать и надеюсь, что мне подыщут комнату с достаточно большой кроватью. 

Я в этом сомневался, но кровать нашлась. Оценив размеры шефа, Дебора коснулась пальцем ямочки на подбородке и прищурилась, как Наполеон, оценивающий поле битвы под Аустерлицем, после чего проводила нас с Вульфом в комнату, дверь которой открылась не без некоторой натуги. 

Дебора отступила, с гордостью указывая на лежбище, которое вместило бы трёх Вульфов. 

— Президентский люкс, — сказала она. — С ванной. 

— Который из президентов останавливался у вас в последний раз? — осведомился я.

— В один прекрасный день остановится. Лучше, чтобы люкс поджидал президента на случай, если он надумает посетить Провиденс, чем если президент приедет и обнаружит, что остановиться ему негде, — парировала Дебора.

Вульф, тихо зарычав, пузом оттолкнул меня с дороги и устремился в ванную. 

— Запылился с дороги, — объяснил я. — Если найдёте что-нибудь съедобное на обед и пол-галлона пива, то очень нас обяжете. 

— Может быть, спуститесь в столовую? 

— Извините, у меня домкрат сломался. Впрочем, если найдёте тачку, я его довезу. 

Дебора хихикнула и пошла за едой, а я принялся распаковывать вещи. Через каких-нибудь полчаса Вульф в своём необъятном шёлковом халате поедал цыплят в тесте и корзиночки с начинкой из ревеня (я пил молоко и молчал, наблюдая за этим геологическим процессом), а через час хлебал пиво, в то время как я, примостившись в кресле, рассказывал об обстоятельствах, при которых обрёл свою эпическую боевую рану. Пижама Вульфа сияла из-под халата, как солнце, немного скрашивая недовольную мину шефа. Я тоже не был собой доволен. В пересказе схватка выглядела ещё более глупой. У меня был пистолет, а я дал себя ранить какому-то кретину с ножом, после чего отпустил его восвояси. 

Когда я упомянул о документах, их содержании и о том, как с ними поступил, брови Вульфа немного поднялись. Кроме этого, он пошевелил щеками и сжал губы. Это означало, что он крайне мною недоволен. 

— Зачем ты их отдал, Арчи? 

— Наша задача заключается в том, чтобы доказать невиновность Лукреции Арнетт. Хартли только этого и надо. Если мы будем вмешиваться в местные дрязги, нам придётся переселиться в Провиденс. Здесь сущее змеиное гнездо. 

— Как и в любом месте, где проживает больше шести человек одновременно, — проворчал Вульф. 

К счастью, других комментариев не последовало. По правде говоря, я уже сам не понимал, правильно ли поступил. Не исключено, что мой мозг был затуманен обезболивающим. 

Вульф велел описать, при каких обстоятельствах я нашёл тело Ингрэма. Я выложил всё в подробностях, не забыв упомянуть о кострище. Никогда не знаешь, что вдруг окажется важным. Вульф осмотрел обугленные обрывки шёлка и снова ничего не сказал. 

— Что ты думаешь о Лукреции Арнетт? — спросил он. 

— С её интеллектом всё в порядке. Он не ниже моего. Я бы даже сказал, что он чуточку не дотягивает до вашего.

— Глупости. Если бы это было так, она не вышла бы замуж за Арнетта.

— Она была молода. В молодости даже самые умные люди совершают сумасбродные поступки. В конце концов, Медея тоже вышла замуж за Ясона, а уж более глупый поступок трудно себе представить. 

— Это она сделала? 

— Миссис Арнетт или Медея?

— Арчи, ты заставляешь меня терять терпение. 

— Ой! — испугался я. — Не бейте меня, большой босс, я всё скажу! Мой хрустальный шар всё ещё в починке, но третьим глазом я прозреваю, что миссис Арнетт номер один не стала бы пробираться ночью в дом бывшего мужа, чтобы отработать стрейт кочергой. 

Вульф надул щёки и сделался похож на статую Будды, разве что уши у него были поменьше. 

— По-твоему, этого достаточно, чтобы исключить её из числа подозреваемых? 

— Я этого не говорил. Я лишь сказал, что в пользу этой версии нет ни одного убедительного доказательства. 

— Она могла нанять убийцу. 

— Вот в это я верю. Она могла. 

Вульф наполнил бокал пивом, дождался, чтобы пена осела, и поднёс его к губам.

— У тебя есть что-то ещё, верно?

— Шеф! Вы ясновидящий! — Я сделал попытку упасть на колени.

Ещё один глупый поступок. Рана немедленно дала о себе знать, и я действительно едва не упал на колени. 

Вульф тяжело вздохнул. Кровать заскрипела.

— Ради бога, перестань метаться, сядь нормально и расскажи, что собирался. 

Я поведал о сигаре в пепельнице Лукреции Арнетт. 

— Возможно, это и не имеет значения. 

— Всё имеет значение. 

Вульф насупился.

Он большой мастер хмуриться и имеет в арсенале целый набор способов собрать кожу на лбу в складки. Теперешние морщины означали раздумье с лёгкой примесью скепсиса. 

— Я хочу взглянуть на них, — сказал он.

— На кого?

— На всех действующих лиц, оставшихся в живых. 

— Значит, Ингрэма можно не привозить? Какое облегчение! 

— Арчи, что тебе вкололи? Меня пугает твоя живость. 

— Это дело поправимое. Позовите того парня с ножом, и от неё следа не останется.

— Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы миссис Арнетт пригласила всех на коктейль завтра вечером? 

— Конечно. Попрошу Дебору, она это устроит. 

— Прекрасно. А теперь будь добр, пойди к себе и ляг в постель. Тебе вообще не следовало вставать.

— Сказали бы прямо, что я вам надоел, — посетовал я.

Перед тем, как закрыть дверь номера, я обернулся. Вульф откинулся на спинку кресла. Судя по собравшимся на лбу морщинам, его мозг напряжённо работал, сопоставляя факты, делая выводы и прикидывая возможные последствия того или иного поворота событий. 

Дебора поджидала меня возле номера. Отняв тряпку у славной конопатой горничной, она протирала и без того безупречное зеркало. 

— Бросьте свою маскировку и заходите ко мне, — пригласил я. — Нужно поговорить. Если опасаетесь за репутацию, можно оставить дверь отрытой.

— Не такой уж вы неотразимый ловелас, — ответила Дебора ехидно, входя в номер.

— Из вашего города я уеду, истыканный, как подушечка для булавок, — пожаловался я. — Все норовят меня уколоть. Как вам понравился Ниро Вульф в натуральную величину? 

— Он очень внушительный, — произнесла Дебора благоговейно. 

— Как библейский Левиафан, — согласился я, — только не такой злокозненный. 

Обожаю слово «злокозненный». 

— Как вы считаете, Вайолет будет интересно на него взглянуть?

Дебора заправила за ухо рыжую прядь и улыбнулась. 

— Что вы задумали?

— Вульф хочет собрать компанию подозреваемых и познакомиться со всеми разом. А компания подозреваемых, полагаю, захочет познакомиться с Вульфом. Не каждый день в Провиденсе устраивают показ великого детектива. Сможете устроить так, чтобы миссис Арнетт устроила для них вечерний коктейль? 

— Кто вам нужен? 

— Сама Вайолет, мисс Доррит, Лукреция Арнетт, Бомонт, Коултер, Бэйнбридж и Хартли. И ваш друг Шепард.

— Какой он мне друг? — Дебора фыркнула, хотя, судя по румянцу, эта мысль не была ей неприятна. — Я попрошу Вайолет, но не уверена, что она согласится. Вообще-то мы не так уж близки, скорее, просто хорошие знакомые. 

— А мне показалось, вы как попугайчики-неразлучники. Даже ночуете в одной комнате.

— Это было только в ночь гибели Эдвина, и я тогда сильно удивилась. В доме множество комнат, Вайолет могла лечь в любой. Не могла же она настолько испугаться дохлой крысы? А заночевала я потому, что задержалась в питомнике. 

— Ну да, ваши нырки. Арнетт любил пострелять?

— Нет, он вообще не любил природу. Ему не нравились ни охота, ни рыбалка. Билл Ингрэм охотился с ружьём, но моих нырков, конечно, не трогал. 

— Миссис Арнетт тоже работает в питомнике?

— Нет. Она этим совсем не интересуется. У меня есть несколько волонтёров, которые присматривают за птицами, если я не могу. Хотя за ними не надо присматривать, достаточно просто оставить их в покое. 

— В тот вечер, когда мы с Хартли приехали на коктейль, кто-то бродил вокруг дома. Этого человека ещё кто-нибудь видел? 

— Только Вайолет. Ей показалось, что незнакомец заглядывал в окно, но она его в точности не разглядела и описать не может. Мне кажется, это был садовник. Вайолет сильно напугала смерть мужа, вот ей и мерещатся бродяги.

— А вы сами верите, что убийца — бродяга?

— Не знаю. Может быть. Ума не приложу, кто мог на такое решиться. 

— Почему мисс Доррит до сих пор не уехала? Мне не показалось, что Вайолет Арнетт нужен секретарь. 

— Наверное, Вайолет оставила её, чтобы не чувствовать себя такой одинокой. Хотя от Крошки Доррит в этом смысле проку немного. Странная девушка. Я много раз пыталась вовлечь её в разговор, втянуть в нашу компанию, всё без толку. Она всех сторонится. 

— Серая мышка?

— Скорее, кошка, которая гуляет сама по себе. Не смотрите на её одежду, она не робкого десятка. Просто необщительная. 

— Она всегда так выглядела или специально старалась выглядеть непривлекательной, чтобы Арнетт к ней не приставал? 

— С самого начала, как приехала. Одно время мне казалось, что между ними с Эдвином что-то есть. Глупости, наверное. Эдвин всегда любил ярких женщин, таких, как Лукреция и Вайолет. Кстати, они с Лукрецией снова сблизились. Я несколько раз видела, как они обедали вместе. 

— Про это мне никто не говорил.

Дебора пожала плечами. 

— Наверное, вы не спрашивали. 

— И сама миссис Арнетт не сказала.

— Всё, что говорит Лукреция Арнетт, говорится с какой-нибудь целью. Просто так она вам не скажет даже который час. Кстати, который? — Дебора взглянула на настенные часы. — Позвоню Вайолет, пока она не легла. Не уверена, что она сумеет созвать всех на завтра. У гостей наверняка есть свои планы.

— Наверняка они их отложат, — возразил я. — Будь я подозреваемым, свидетелем или просто жителем городка, где два самых больших события — ежегодная ярмарка и приезд бродячего цирка, я бы заплатил денег, чтобы попасть на такой обед. 

Тут-то Дебора и упрекнула меня в большегородизме. 

Что сказать? Виновен. 

***

Утром я поднялся пораньше, чтобы подать шефу завтрак, приготовленный Деборой и элегантно мною сервированный. Раз уж я оказался так глуп, что позволил какому-то тупому обормоту оцарапать себя и тем самым вынудил Вульфа примчаться мне на помощь, нужно было выразить свою признательность. А заодно высказать своё недовольство. 

Мне не нравилось, что Вульф оставил безопасное гнездо и вылетел в огромный мир, полный опасностей. Наш толстяк не из беспомощных домоседов, которые не могут за себя постоять. Обычно он, подобно поезду, курсирует заданным маршрутом: спальня — оранжерея — столовая — кабинет — кухня — кабинет — оранжерея — столовая — спальня. Никто не назовёт беспомощным поезд и никто в своём уме не встанет у него на пути. Однажды Вульф расправился с целым преступным синдикатом. И всё же мне было бы легче действовать в одиночку, чем беспокоиться о безопасности шефа, необъятность капризов которого была прямо пропорциональна необъятности его ума и его габаритов. Кто поручится, что он не вздумает прогуляться по окрестностям в полдень и не схватит тепловой удар? Тогда мне придётся арендовать вагон для перевозки комбайнов, чтобы эвакуировать его в Нью-Йорк.

Единственным аргументом, который я мог придумать, чтобы заставить Вульфа воздержаться от необдуманных поступков, была угроза получить несварение желудка, перекусив в одной из местных забегаловок. 

— Неужели всё так плохо? — спросил он почти радостно. 

Мой ответ стал бы подтверждением давно лелеемого шефом представления об окружающем мире как об юдоли скорби, битком набитой отвратительными едальнями и ужасающими поварами. Мне горько было поощрять Вульфа в его заблуждениях, но Провиденс в кулинарном смысле не только не знал колеса, но даже и огонь ещё не научился разводить. 

— В городе два заведения, торгующие кормом для людей, и одно, торгующее кормом для животных. Корм для животных я не пробовал, но уверен, что кошечки и собачки провиденчан — куда более счастливые едоки, чем их хозяева. Безопасно поесть вы можете в отеле. Омлеты, отбивные и яблочные пироги мисс Гриффин не представляют собой ничего выдающегося, но весьма съедобны. А вечером нас накормит миссис Арнетт. Попрошу Дебору, чтобы уговорила подружку не сдабривать пищу ядом. 

Вульф сделал раздражённую гримасу.

— Не пытайся манипулировать мною, Арчи. Я вижу тебя насквозь. 

— Как вам моя печень? — спросил я озабоченно. — Нет ли камней в почках? Может быть, мне пора переходить на отварные овощи? 

— Приведи ко мне шерифа. Мне нужно задать ему несколько вопросов. 

— Есть, босс! — Я откозырял. 

— И съешь рогалик. 

— Я уже позавтракал. 

— Тогда не обманывай меня, рассказывая, как безопасна твоя рана. У тебя нет аппетита. Она воспалилась. У тебя жар. Перед тем, как навестить шерифа, покажись ещё раз коновалу, который по своему провинциальному скудоумию не отправил тебя в больницу. Действительно, ты же не отрезал себе руку цепной пилой, как это у них здесь принято. А может быть, лучше сразу поехать в больницу? 

Я поспешно выскочил за дверь. Вульф ворчащий и язвящий — это небольшое стихийное бедствие, но Вульф заботливый — супершторм. 

Сбегая по лестнице, я размышлял, как заманить шерифа к Вульфу. Скажу-ка я, что толстяку не понравился завтрак, и он громит номер, будто рассвирепевший слон — тростниковые хижины туземцев. 

Задумка мне понравилась. К сожалению, воспользоваться ею не пришлось: шериф собственной персоной стоял посреди холла. 

— Я слышал, что в город приехал Ниро Вульф, — сказал он без предисловий. — Мне нужно его видеть. 

— Ваши желания совпали. Он тоже хочет вас видеть. Я уже собирался заманить вас в уединённое местечко, усыпить хлороформом и внести в гостиницу, завёрнутым в ковёр. 

— Поищите себе другую Клеопатру, — парировал шериф. — Так где ваш хвалёный гений?

Я постучал в дверь президентского «люкса» и заглянул внутрь. Вульф уже отзавтракал, но ещё не переоделся.

— К вам шериф Шепард. Примете его или сначала наденете фрак? 

Вульф зарычал. 

— Входите, — сказал я шерифу. — Не делайте резких движений, не повышайте голоса, не поворачивайтесь к нему спиной и не смотрите ему в глаза. 

— А самое главное, не обращайте внимания на мистера Гудвина, — проворчал Вульф. — Пребывание в вашем прекрасном городе неблагоприятно на него подействовало. 

— Думаете? На мой взгляд, он толковый малый, только бы язык ему укоротить. 

Я решил, что тоже должен поучаствовать в обсуждении собственной персоны, и собрался сказать что-нибудь лёгкое и остроумное, но Вульф меня опередил. 

— У меня к вам только два вопроса, шериф.

— У меня их куда больше. 

— Вы — лицо, облечённое властью, в этом ваше преимущество. Однако в этой комнате вы гость. У меня есть определённое задание, касающееся определённого лица. Прошу вас ответить на мои вопросы. Честь поимки убийцы достанется вам, я же со своей стороны готов вам в этом помочь, насколько это в моих силах. 

— Хорошо, — сказал шериф. — Спрашивайте.

— Что вы сделали с документами, полученными от Арчи?

— Положил в банк.

— Собираетесь шантажировать мэра? — спросил я. 

— Собираюсь сделать так, чтобы люди, чьи имена фигурируют в документах, оставили Провиденс в покое. 

— Задачка не из лёгких.

— Справлюсь. 

Вульф надул щеки. 

— Вы нашли что-нибудь в машине Ингрэма? 

— На руле нет отпечатков. 

Если за рулём был Ингрэм, зачем ему стирать собственные отпечатки? 

— А где они есть?

Лицо Шепарда сделалось непроницаемым, как кусок окаменевшей секвойи. Неужели шериф не понимал, что демонстративное отсутствие реакции демонстрирует реакцию вернее её умеренного присутствия? 

— Хорошо. — Вульф кивнул. — Ценю ваши попытки сохранить тайну следствия. Однако вы можете кивнуть, если я сделаю предположение? Отпечатки были на маленькой кожаной подушечке, валявшейся на полу автомобиля.

Лицевые мускулы Шепарда сделались так неподвижны, что я испугался: а вдруг они больше никогда не расправятся? 

— Вы знаете, чьи они? 

— Да, — коротко ответил шериф. 

— Вы уже получили ордер на арест? 

— Сначала я собираюсь провести допрос. 

— Не исключено, что после сегодняшней встречи он не понадобится. 

Шериф взглянул на меня. 

— Он очень высокого мнения о себе, — объяснил я, — и это вполне обоснованно. Вайолет Арнетт пригласила вас на коктейль? 

— Я не собираюсь принимать приглашение. 

— Вы должны его принять, — сказал Вульф. — Вы знаете, кто убил Ингрэма, но не Эдвина Арнетта. Ваши сведения разрозненны. Для того, чтобы преступники понесли наказание, вам нужна связная картина.

Шепард не пытался скрыть своё неудовольствие. 

— Убийца был один. 

— В самом деле? У вас есть доказательства? 

— После допроса появятся.

— Не будьте в этом так уверены, сэр. 

— Мистер Вульф, я был терпим к вам, но даже моему терпению есть предел. Если вам есть что сообщить, сделайте его немедленно, иначе я обвиню вас в препятствовании правосудию.

— Фу, шериф! Это глупо. Я дам вам и имена, и доказательства, но только в своё время. Приезжайте к миссис Арнетт вместе с вашим отчимом. Оденьтесь неофициально. Вы сделаете мне такое одолжение? 

Шериф пристально посмотрел на Вульфа.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я приеду. Даю вам время до вечера, но вам лучше не промахиваться. 

— Ещё один вопрос. Мисс Гриффин сказала, что Ингрэм был никудышным шофёром. В чём это выражалось?

— Он водил быстро и неаккуратно. Не смотрел по сторонам, постоянно попадал в аварии, давил собак и кур. Однажды сбил корову и ввязался в драку с фермером — тот здорово его отделал. Часто садился за руль пьяным.

— Быстрый и невнимательный, — задумчиво повторил Вульф. 

— Точно. — Шериф нахмурился. — К чему вы клоните?

— Расспросите Джонсона, владельца гаража, о том, что он видел в тот день, когда убили Ингрэма, и догадаетесь, — посоветовал я. 

Шериф выглядел недовольным. Надо сказать, я и сам был недоволен: Вульф даже и не подумал сообщить мне имя убийцы или каким-нибудь ещё образом поделиться плодами своих размышлений. 

Поэтому после того, как Вульф посчитал встречу законченной, я вышел вместе с Шепардом в коридор и предложил: 

— Давайте меняться. Я расскажу вам о показаниях Джонсона, а вы мне — об отпечатках. 

В коридоре показалась Дебора. Она несла бутылку пива и чистый бокал. 

— С Джонсоном я поговорю сам, а об отпечатках спросите у своего шефа, — отрезал Шепард. 

— О каких отпечатках, шериф? — Дебора сбавила шаг. 

— Интересный вопрос, мисс Гриффин, — ответил тот довольно дружелюбно. 

— Самой нравится. А если вы на него ответите, мне это понравится ещё больше. 

— В мои намерения не входит нравиться вам, мисс Гриффин.

— Какая жалость! — Дебора ухмыльнулась. — А я только начала строить на вас планы! 

Шериф внезапно покраснел до ушей. В его исполнении это выглядело весьма трогательно. 

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он отрывисто. — До свиданья, Гудвин. Мисс Гриффин.

— До встречи, — сказал я. 

Дебора молчала, постукивая носком туфли по полу. Её веснушчатое лицо выражало смущение и растерянность.

— Отнесите пиво мистеру Вульфу, — пришёл я на помощь, — а потом сделайте самую красивую причёску и наденьте самое лучшее платье. Нас ждёт великий вечер. 

***

Обычно мне не случается наблюдать, как свидетели и подозреваемые стекаются на назначенное Вульфом рандеву. Сегодня мы с шефом плелись в хвосте целой вереницы машин, следующих по подъездной дороге к дому Арнеттов. Сол оставил нам «герон», вернувшись в Нью-Йорк на поезде, поэтому мы не зависели от Деборы. Она уехала рано, чтобы помочь Вайолет с подготовкой к приёму. 

Перед нами плыл «кадиллак» цвета бедра испуганной игуаны. Автомобиль был открытый, и я мог беспрепятственно наслаждаться видом щегольской панамы Бомонта. За нами следовала Лукреция Арнетт в бронзовом «ягуаре». 

Издали особняк походил на затерявшийся в ночи корабль. Освещённые окна сияли над ветвями деревьев.

— Мы прибыли, — объявил я торжественном тоном. — Трап опускается, приготовитесь ступить на твёрдую землю. 

Я вышел и открыл дверцу для Вульфа. 

Лукреция Арнетт выскользнула из автомобиля, и к ней тотчас подошли Бомонт и Коултер, приехавший раньше. Вульф смог бы выскользнуть из «герона» только в том случае, если бы его предварительно окунули в масло, поэтому процесс выдворения занял некоторое время. За процедурой с интересом наблюдал Бэйнбридж, опиравшийся на изящную трость. Выглядел старый адвокат так, словно без трости рухнул бы наземь и рассыпался в прах, но я не сомневался, что старикан куда крепче, чем кажется. 

Ветер улёгся, и тишину нарушало лишь птичье пение. Над лесом сверкали звёзды. Всё вокруг дышало спокойствием и благополучием.

Приглашённые вереницей потянулись в гостиную. Миссис Арнетт, одетая в бирюзовое платье, которое могло бы выглядеть прелестно, если бы с него спороли половину оборок, держалась настолько приветливо, насколько это было уместно в данных обстоятельствах. Только при виде Лукреции её глаза чуточку сузились. 

— Как вы загорели, моя дорогая! — пропела она. — Прямо как настоящая мексиканка! 

— А вы что-то бледненькая, — отвечала Лукреция с заботой мачехи из сказки про Белоснежку. — Наверное, нездоровилось?

— Я ведь в трауре, — ответила страдающая вдова. — Даже помыслить не могу, чтобы наслаждаться солнцем. Подумаю об Эдвине и Билле, и не в силах сдержать слёз.

— Нужно взять себя в руки, дорогая. Жизнь продолжается. Время излечит печаль, а морщинки, увы, останутся. У вас даже веки опустились! Нельзя так себя изводить. 

Вайолет невольно взглянула в зеркало, а неукротимая Лукреция прошуршала в гостиную, заметая пол подолом платья из алой тафты. Мы проследовали в кильватере. 

Вульф окинул взглядом гостиную и направился к стулу, который показался ему наиболее устойчивым. Мягкой мебели он избегал, обоснованно опасаясь, что не сумеет потом подняться. Я с некоторой тревогой наблюдал за шефом. Вульф опустил себя на стул. Стул изумлённо вскрикнул. 

— Нет ли у вас более основательной мебели? — спросил я. 

— В библиотеке есть викторианское кресло, — сказала миссис Арнетт. — Мэй Ли, принеси. 

— Я помогу.

— Мэй Ли принести! — отвергла мою помощь горничная, оскорбившись сомнениям в её способности управляться с большими тяжёлыми креслами. 

Вскоре она появилась снова, похожая на муравья, волокущего мёртвого жука-носорога. Я всё же отобрал кресло, чтобы не потерять остатки самоуважения, и установил его на надлежащем месте, а Мэй Ли, поправив наколку, принялась обносить гостей закусками.

Смешиванием коктейлей занялся Бомонт. Я заказал ему мартини. Результат манипуляций Бомонта Вульф назвал бы «весьма удовлетворительным». Сам Вульф пил чистое монраше. 

Я постарался обеспечить его закусками. Должно быть, краб, запечённый с кунжутом, вызвал у Вульфа какие-то ассоциации, потому что он обернулся к Бомонту. 

— Из чего делают ваши фрикадельки? 

Я давно должен был привыкнуть к бульдозерному стилю Вульфа, но так и не привык. Что касается Бомонта, такая прямолинейность его ошеломила. 

— Из мяса, разумеется. — Его улыбка стала напряжённой. 

— Надеюсь, не из длинноклювых нырков? — спросил я строго.

— Ну что вы. Отборная телятина. 

Заявив это, Бомонт даже глазом не моргнул. Я уже не говорю о нервном тике и взволнованном румянце честного человека, запятнавшегося свою совесть беспардонной ложью. Впрочем, стоит ли ждать правдивости от торговца готовыми фрикадельками? 

— А где Спотти? — спросила Дебора. — Я его не вижу.

— На кухне. Не подходит ко мне, рычит — должно быть, тоскует по Биллу, бедняжка. Повар взял его к себе. 

В комнату вошли Хартли и Шепард. Последний был в светлом костюме и выглядел бы как обычный человек, если бы научился переводить взгляд в режим «не на службе». 

После общего приветствия они подошли к бару. Хартли попросил «Кровавую Мэри», а Шепард — содовую. Либо он решил произвести арест на трезвую голову, либо не хотел пить в компании с убийцей. 

Вульф откашлялся. Гости не обратили на это внимания. Должно быть, решили, что шефу не в то горло попала оливка. Я подошёл к проигрывателю и выключил музыку. Это они заметили. 

Вульф откашлялся ещё раз. 

— Дамы и господа, — сказал он. — Думаю, пришло время поблагодарить миссис Арнетт за гостеприимство и приступить к делу, ради которого мы все здесь собрались. Безусловно, вы все знаете, кто я, но, возможно, не всем из вас известно, что я был нанят с целью расследования обстоятельств гибели Эдвина Арнетта, хозяина этого дома. Вслед за тем произошло ещё одно убийство, непосредственно связанное с первым. Цель нашего собрания — разобраться, что послужило причиной убийств и кто их совершил. 

Гости заволновались и зароптали, как гуси, загоняемые в сарай. Вульф поднял руку, предупреждая возражения. В его взгляде появилось выражение, которое заставляло людей повиноваться. 

— Не сомневаюсь, что все невиновные заинтересованы в том, чтобы имя убийцы было названо. Кто-нибудь возражает против этого?

Удивительно, но никто не возражал. 

Вульф принял торжественный вид. Разумеется, ему не хватало привычных декораций, однако при желании он умел обходиться тем, что есть. 

— С самого начала у мистера Гудвина родилось две версии. Первая: смерть Эдвина Арнетта связана с его бизнесом, в частности, с некоторыми рискованными сделками. Однако некоторое время спустя выяснилось, что партнёрам мистера Арнетта его смерть была крайне невыгодна. С этой версией пришлось расстаться. Компаньон Арнетта, Билл Ингрэм, был гораздо более заинтересован в его смерти по ряду причин как делового, так и личного характера. Ингрэм тоже убит. Вторая версия также терпит крах. Идеи мистера Гудвина, хоть и ошибочные, послужили одной полезной цели. Выявив их несостоятельность, я повернул в верном направлении. 

Вульф явно не собирался прощать мне, что я не только поделился своими соображениями с шерифом раньше, чем с его толстейшеством, но и отдал Шепарду документы, пусть и совершенно ему ненужные. Ну а я не собирался прощать его за то, что он возил меня носом по ковру в присутствии Деборы, Лукреции и всей честной компании. У меня ещё не родился конкретный план мести, однако я решил поработать над ним при первой же возможности. 

— Позволено ли нам будет узнать, в каком направлении двинулась ваша мысль и в какой пункт назначения прибыла в конечном итоге? — осведомился Бэйнбридж. 

— С удовольствием, мистер Бэйнбридж. Однако прежде я хотел бы попросить вас устроиться поудобнее. Мой рассказ будет долгим. Лицом ко мне, если вас не затруднит. 

— Боже мой, как странно! — сказала Вайолет, осознавая, что её загнали в ловушку. — Это необходимо? Шериф?

Шепард сурово кивнул. 

Через минуты две все расставили кресла полукругом и расселись. В центре сидели обе миссис Арнетт, разделённые креслом Бэйнбриджа, который не пожелал двигаться с места. Справа от Лукреции располагался Коултер, за ним — Хартли, слева от Вайолет — Дебора и Бомонт. Вульф восседал перед ними и походил на дирижёра, проглотившего свою палочку. Он любит устроить хорошенький спектакль перед публикой, хотя по его недовольному виду можно было решить, будто его заставляют выступать силой. Мы с шерифом остались стоять. Я занял место за креслом Вульфа, шериф — возле бара. Мэй Ли обнесла всех напитками. 

— Мистер Бэйнбридж, — сказал Вульф, когда все перестали шебуршаться и вопросительно уставились на него. — До меня дошли сведения, что завещание Эдвина Арнетта до сих пор не оглашено. Теперь, когда все наследники находятся здесь, вы можете это сделать. 

— Я бы предпочёл не оглашать его при посторонних, — заупрямился адвокат.

— Такое впечатление, что вы вообще не собираетесь нас с ним знакомить, — сказала Вайолет сердито, — у вас всё время какие-то отговорки. Мне это надоело. Огласите завещание здесь и сейчас! 

— Прошу вас, Бертрам, — промурлыкала Лукреция. — Не томите. 

— Ну хорошо, — сдался адвокат. — Существовало три завещания. В первом по хронологии всё состояние Арнетта, за вычетом выплат слугам и небольших сумм на благотворительность, переходит миссис Вайолет Арнетт. 

— Ах, Эдвин! — Вайолет промокнула сухие глаза платочком. 

— Второе завещание было составлено недавно. Согласно этому распоряжению наследницей становится миссис Лукреция Арнетт.

Вайолет подняла глаза, и на миг в её облике проступило нечто неуловимое. Мне стало совершенно ясно, что она знала об этом завещании не хуже самого Бэйнбриджа, но по каким-то причинам сочла удобным скрывать свою осведомлённость. 

— Этого не может быть, — твёрдо сказала она. 

— Отчего же? — пропела Лукреция осиным голосом. — Мы с Эдвином снова подружились в последнее время.

— Чушь! — отрезала Вайолет. 

— Но миссис Лукреция Арнетт права, — возразил Вульф. — Наличие второго завещания закономерно вытекает из следующих фактов. Во-первых, Арнетт говорил мистеру Хартли, что лишил первую жену денежного содержания, но она всем довольна. И она действительно была довольна, ведь бывший муж лишил её алиментов потому, что намеревался жениться на ней снова. 

— Что вы несёте? — спросил Коултер, привставая в кресле. 

— Чушь! — снова крикнула Вайолет. 

— Так всё и было, — сказала Лукреция, сладкая, как мушиная отрава. — Мы с Эдвином поняли, что наше расставание было большой ошибкой. Новое завещание было подарком на помолвку. 

Хартли выглядел так, словно получил крышкой гроба по голове. Остальная компания тоже казалась ошеломлённой, но самой примечательной мне показалась реакция Коултера, который таращился на Лукрецию в молчаливом оцепенении. Ему-то какое дело до её замужества? 

Вайолет подняла меч, поправила доспехи и вновь бросилась в схватку. 

— И где же оно, это завещание? — спросила она. — У вас, мистер Бэйнбридж? 

— Нет. Арнетт забрал его после того, как документ был заверен подписями свидетелей. 

— Но и в доме его нет. — Вайолет пожала кружевными плечиками. — Вы с Доррит разбирали бумаги Эдвина. Если бы новое завещание там было, Доррит сказал бы мне об этом. Значит, оно у тебя, Лукреция? Покажи его нам. 

Улыбка Лукреции увяла. Она злобно сверкнула глазами, но сказать ей как будто было нечего.

— Нет второго завещания, значит, остаётся первое. 

— Ну и где же оно, наследница? — прошипела Лукреция.

— В сейфе мистера Бэйнбриджа. 

— А вот и нет! Эдвин уничтожил его, когда решил жениться на мне. 

— Что? — Вайолет взглянула на старого адвоката. 

Тот со вздохом кивнул. 

— Значит, в силе второе завещание. Как только оно будет найдено, ты, милочка, можешь паковать чемоданы. 

— Оно не будет найдено, потому что оно сгорело! — торжествующе заявила Вайолет. 

Гробовое молчание окутало собравшихся. 

— Это же преступление! — Лукреция вскочила и обернулась почему-то к Коултеру. — Она сожгла законное завещание! 

— Эдвин сам его сжёг, — живо ответила Вайолет. 

— Неправда!

— Докажи. 

Лукреция захлебнулась ядовитой слюной и села. Судя по блеску в глазах, она обдумывала свои дальнейшие действия. Даже представить не могу, как бы я выкрутился на её месте. К счастью, у меня такой проблемы не было — никто не оставил мне миллионов, за которые стоило бы побороться. 

Вульф мрачно глазел на эту битву титанов, его щёки брюзгливо обвисли. Пришло время обеда, а он находился за тридевять земель от Западной Тридцать пятой, в чужой гостиной, окружённый сварливыми женщинами, которые ему и слова не давали вставить. Хотя я и был на него сердит, но всё решил перебросить мяч на его половину поля. 

— А что во-вторых?

Все обернулись ко мне. 

— Мистер Вульф сказал: «Во-первых». Из этого легко сделать вывод, что должен воспоследовать ещё один пункт, — объяснил я.

— Верно, — принял подачу Вульф. — Во-вторых, странное поведение миссис Лукреции Арнетт, которая сразу после похорон бывшего мужа и по совместительству жениха отправилась отдыхать на озеро Тахо. 

— Я давно планировала эту поездку, — огрызнулась Лукреция. — Если бы я её отменила, Эдвину это всё равно ничем бы не помогло. 

— Вот именно. Вы запланировали поездку до смерти вашего бывшего мужа. Зачем вам понадобилось пробыть в Неваде шесть недель?

Коултер издал невнятное восклицание. 

— Чтобы считаться законным жителем Невады и получить развод в одностороннем порядке, — объяснил Вульф. 

— Ничего не понимаю! — пожаловалась Дебора. — Миссис Арнетт ещё не успела выйти замуж. С кем она собралась разводиться?

— Со своим последним мужем, мистером Коултером. Завещание было написано на имя Лукреции Арнетт, и миссис Коултер, предвидя предстоящие тяжбы, сделала всё, чтобы вернуть прежнюю фамилию и упрочить свою позицию. Разумеется, она не знала, что завещания больше нет. 

Эффект получился сокрушительный. В гостиной вновь наступила тишина. Пальцы Вайолет с безупречным маникюром перестали терзать оборки платья. Молчание нарушил кашляющий звук: это Хартли, король мёртвых, смеялся в своём кресле сухим ящеричьим смехом. 

— Открытие за открытием, — сказал он. — Значит, вас, Коултер, отлучили от супружеского ложа за ненадобностью? 

Уолтер К. сидел, опустив длинные ресницы, как школьник, которого застукали на вечеринке с бутылкой самогона. 

— Лукреция, да ведь он на двадцать пять лет тебя моложе! — сказала Вайолет, с уважением глядя на соперницу. 

Дебора молча хлопала глазами. Бомонт тихо веселился. 

— Миссис Арнетт, — сказал Бэйнбридж, — если это правда… 

— Это правда, — подтвердил Вульф, уставший сидеть молча. — Могу представить вам копии брачного свидетельства и решения о разводе. 

— Тогда вы незаконно получали содержание, — закончил Бэйнбридж. — Вы лишились права на алименты, когда вступили в новый брак. 

— Теперь некому потребовать их назад, — хладнокровно ответила Лукреция.

— Я наследница Эдвина, и эти деньги принадлежат мне, — заявила Вайолет. — Раз оба завещания уничтожены, деньги Эдвина получает его законная жена. То есть, я. Правильно, мистер Бэйнбридж?

— Так бы и было, но есть третье завещание. 

— Боже мой, — пробормотал шериф. — У Арнетта была третья жена? 

— Нет. Однажды он поссорился с женой и в пылу досады составил завещание, по которому Арнетт передавал своё состояние Фонду защиты длинноносого красноголового нырка. 

— Дебора, вы получаете все деньги Арнетта, — сказал Хартли и снова разразился смехом. 

Обе миссис Арнетт вскочили на ноги, что-то беспорядочно крича. Дебора беспомощно поглядела на Шепарда. Тот успокаивающе ей кивнул. 

— Тихо! — завопил Вульф и воздвигся над столом, как вулкан, поднявшийся из морских глубин на изумление китам и мореходам. — Все замолчите! Денежные споры вы будете решать в суде, а здесь мы собрались, чтобы назвать имя убийцы. 

— Это она! — крикнули обе миссис Арнетт и бросились в рукопашную. 

Шериф поймал Вайолет и усадил её в кресло. 

— Коултер, уймите свою супругу, — сказал Бэйнбридж.

— Она мне больше не жена. Мы развелись, — ответил тот хладнокровно. — Можно мне ещё воды?

Мэй Ли проворно порхнула к нему с кувшином, словно прекрасная восточная фея. Лукреция растерянно поглядела на Коултера, только сейчас сообразив, что потеряла обоих мужей, не приобретя ничего взамен, и опустилась в кресло. 

Вульф тоже сел. 

— Мистер Хартли, спасибо, что не торопили меня. А где мисс Доррит? Я просил привести и её тоже. 

— Она уехала, — ответила Вайолет, улыбаясь. — Мне секретарь не нужен. Я позволила Доррит остаться, пока она не подыщет место. Вчера она созвонилась с новым работодателем и уехала сегодня утренним поездом.

— Куда? 

— Кажется, в Бостон. Я не спрашивала. 

Вульф взглянул на часы. 

— Миссис Арнетт, вам знаком некий Джордж Левинсон?

— Не припоминаю.

— Скорее всего, его фамилия вам неизвестна. Этот человек служит консьержем в доме пятнадцать на Спринг-Гарден-стрит, Филадельфия. В этом доме, как вам известно, находится квартира, принадлежавшая мистеру Ингрэму. 

Вульф нетерпеливо взглянул на дверь, и точно по заказу в дверь позвонили. Горничная поспешила на звонок. Спустя минуту она вернулась в сопровождении Сола Пензера. Выглядел он так, будто спал в пепельнице, глаза покраснели.

— Господин сказать, шериф его ждать, — сказала Мэй Ли.

Шепард растерянно моргнул, поглядел на Вульфа, а потом кивнул. 

— Да, — подтвердил он. — Мистер… э-э-э… можете говорить. 

— Мистер Пензер, прошу вас, — пригласил Вульф. 

— Согласно показаниям мистера Левинсона, — хрипло произнёс Сол, — на протяжении последнего года Ингрэм регулярно встречался с красивой дамой. Из фотографий знакомых Ингрэму дам, красивых и не очень, Левинсон выбрал вот эту. 

Вульф взял снимок и показал собравшимся. 

Миссис Арнетт с печалью посмотрела на нас. Лицо её было задумчивым и невозмутимым, как у мадонны.

— У нас с Биллом действительно была связь, — сказала она. — Это не слишком хорошо выглядит, но Эдвин совсем не интересовался мной в последнее время. 

— Когда Арнетт говорил, что знает, как можно не платить алименты, он имел в виду не только свою первую жену, — произнёс Вульф. — Если бы он развёлся, миссис Вайолетт Арнетт получала половину его состояния, однако брачный контракт предусматривал, что в случае измены она сохраняет право лишь на мизерное содержание.

— Я нашёл частного детектива, который работал на мистера Арнетта, — доложил Сол. — Он готов показать под присягой, что Арнетт получил доказательства супружеской неверности. 

— Неплохой мотив для убийства, — сказал Вульф. 

— Ох, какой вы утомительный! — Вайолет прижала пальцы к вискам. — Я не могла убить Эдвина, потому что всё время была с Деборой!

— Это правда, — подтвердила Дебора. 

— Вам пришлось ночевать в комнате вашей подруги потому, что собака Ингрэма по какой-то непостижимой причине положила дохлую крысу на вашу подушку. — Вульф кивнул. — Поразительное совпадение. 

— Вы полагаете, миссис Арнетт приготовила для себя алиби? — вмешался шериф. — Но даже если так, алиби подлинное. Ингрэм тоже не мог убить Арнетта. 

— Да, — сказал Вульф. — Значит, должен быть кто-то ещё. Третий убийца. Человек, которого миссис Арнетт наняла, чтобы он избавил её от мужа. 

— Вас послушать, так я леди Макбет какая-то, — сказала миссис Арнетт с неудовольствием. 

— Вовсе нет. Вы сильно от неё отличаетесь. У леди Макбет была совесть, которая довела её до безумия. У вас совести нет.

— Кто он — третий убийца? — спросил шериф.

Вульф посмотрел на него. 

— Вы знаете сами.

— Да вы с ума сошли! — закричала Дебора. — Это не мог быть Дэниэл, что за глупости такие! 

Так шериф обрёл имя? Лично я предпочитаю не ограничивать ухаживания молчаливыми вздохи и многозначительными взглядами, но в сельской местности это может и работать. Не перевелись ещё поклонницы сильных мужчин, не знающих слов любви. 

— Фу, мисс Гриффин, — сказал Вульф утомлённо. — Это вы говорите глупости. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы шериф дал себе труд подумать и сложить два и два. Хорошо, я дам подсказку: это не он, а она. Кто был в доме в ту ночь, когда погиб Арнетт, и кого нет с вами сейчас? 

— Мисс Доррит? Крошка Доррит?! — воскликнул Бомонт. — Да бросьте! Зачем ей это?

— Обида? — предположил Вульф. — Арнетт соблазнил мисс Доррит, но вскоре она ему наскучила. 

— Из-за этого не убивают. По крайней мере, не такие, как мисс Доррит. 

— Верно. Мисс Доррит не наделена бурным темпераментом. Она весьма хладнокровная особа. На убийство её могли подвигнуть сто пятьдесят тысяч долларов, чек на которые выписала ей миссис Арнетт. Эта сумма составляет всё личное состояние миссис Арнетт на сегодняшний день и вряд ли может представлять собой прощальный подарок бывшей секретарше. Перед тем, как якобы пойти спать, мисс Доррит подлила снотворного своему шефу, а ночью вернулась в кабинет и убила Арнетта несколькими ударами кочерги, после чего открыла окно, чтобы создать видимость вторжения, вынула серебряные кубки из шкафа и выбросила в озеро, а окровавленный халат сожгла потом в лесу. 

— Я жила рядом с убийцей! — простонала миссис Арнетт, хватаясь за грудь. — Как вы можете утверждать, что это я наняла её убить Эдвина? Я понятия об этом не имела!

— За что же ты ей заплатила? — спросила Лукреция.

— Она узнала о моей связи с Биллом. Я не хотела, чтобы об этом стало известно другим. 

— Эдвин уже умер, чего тебе бояться?

— Не все могут жить с запятнанной репутацией, — ответила Вайолет хладнокровно. — Если вам удастся разыскать Доррит, она скажет правду: мы с ней не сговаривались. 

Вульф побарабанил пальцами по столу. 

— Да, пожалуй, ей действительно будет выгоднее предстать перед жюри в присяжных в роли доведённой до отчаяния брошенной женщины, нежели в виде хладнокровной наёмной убийцы. Если у неё крепкие нервы, то она сумеет выдержать все допросы и не выдать вас.

На губах миссис Арнетт появилась торжествующая улыбка. 

— В таком случае вас осудят только за убийство Ингрэма. 

Миссис Арнетт перестала улыбаться и побледнела. 

— Это ещё что такое? — взвизгнула она. 

— Вы оставили достаточно улик, чтобы обеспечить себе пожизненное заключение. В ту ночь, когда Ингрэм был убит, он направлялся по дороге, ведущей к озеру, на своём автомобиле. Согласно свидетельским показаниям, с машиной он обращался крайне неуверенно. По словам шерифа, Ингрэм не был хорошим водителем, поскольку водил слишком быстро и не смотрел по сторонам. Однако он не заглох бы на мосту. Ингрэм не был пьян. В его крови нашли немного алкоголя и следы снотворного. Свидетель сказал, что он вёл машину, как девчонка. Или как женщина, которая давно не садилась за руль. — Вульф повернулся к миссис Арнетт. — Ведь это вы были за рулём, не так ли? 

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнула она. 

— Но это были вы. Левинсон показал, что в тот день вы вышли из квартиры Ингрэма вдвоём. Это было в полдень. На вас был костюм, напоминавший мужской — пиджак, строгая блуза с галстуком, шляпа-«федора». Брюк вы не носите, но когда вы сидите в автомобиле, этого не видно. Сначала за руль сел он, однако некоторое время спустя снотворное, которое вы ему подлили, начало действовать. Вы поменялись местами. Остановившись неподалёку от озера, вы помогли Ингрэму выйти. Потом вы повалили его наземь — он был почти без сознания и не мог вам сопротивляться — и задушили. 

В глазах миссис Арнетт мелькнул страх, однако она тут же взяла себя в руки. 

— Не отрицаю, мы с Биллом были в тот день вместе и расстались в полдень. Он собирался вернуться в Провиденс, а я пошла по магазинам. Я не знаю, кого он взял с собой. 

— Вы вернулись на такси? — спросил я.

— Да! Как я и говорила. 

— И вернулись ближе к ночи.

— Вот именно. 

Я встал и вышел из комнаты. Все, включая Вульфа, обернулись мне вслед. 

Мэй Ли ожидала в соседней комнате на случай, если её позовут. 

— Идём, — сказал я.

Горничная послушно проследовала за мной. Мы вернулись в комнату и встали посередине, как детишки, читающие стишок. 

— Мэй Ли, ты помнишь, как хозяйка вернулась из Филадельфии с покупками?

— Да.

— Что она купила?

— Купить туфли. Розовые, «шпилька», два ремешка вокруг ноги, на них — цветочек. — Взгляд Мэй Ли мечтательно затуманился. 

— А ещё? Что ещё она купила? 

— Платочек. На шею, шёлковый. Эрмес, — добавила она со знанием дела. 

— И всё?

— Всё. 

— Хозяйка часто ездит по магазинам?

— Часто.

— Она всегда так мало покупок привозит? 

— Всегда привозить много. Платья, шляпы, туфли, духи — много коробок. 

— К чему вы ведёте? — спросил Бэйнбридж с недоумением. 

Дебора опустила глаза, страдальчески сжав губы. Лукреция зло усмехнулась. Они всё поняли. 

— Хозяйка приехала на такси? — продолжал я.

— Да. Такси.

— Ты видела, как она выходила?

— Такси остаться у ворот. Хозяйка хотеть гулять. 

— Женщина, уставшая за день, решила пройти ещё полмили пешком, по жаре?

— Мне так захотелось! — резко сказала миссис Арнетт. — У меня заболела голова. Я не имею права пройтись по собственному саду? 

— Мэй Ли, когда вернулась хозяйка? 

Горничная растерялась. Её маленький рот приоткрылся, взгляд чёрных глаз перебегал с меня на Вайолет. 

— Ближе к ночи? — спросил я миссис Арнетт. — Вы так сказали Деборе: ближе к ночи.

— Отвечайте, девушка, — потребовал Вульф. — Речь идёт об убийстве. 

— Другие слуги тоже видеть, — произнесла Мэй Ли извиняющимся тоном. — Садовник резать кусты. Повар варить чай. Магда делать ванну. Шесть часов хозяйка прийти домой. Ночь уже близко! 

Я отпустил Мэй Ли, и она с радостью выбежала из комнаты. 

— Мало покупок, потому что много вы бы не унесли, пробираясь по тропинке в лесу, — подвёл итог Вульф. — В полдень вы с Ингрэмом выехали из Филадельфии, к трём добрались до Провиденса, убили Ингрэма, по тропинке, которая вам хорошо знакома, добрались до дома, а утром соврали мисс Гриффин насчёт времени своего возвращения. Ваше алиби всё равно бы в конечном итоге проверили. Почему вы не подумали про слуг? 

— Я всего лишь немного преувеличила, — бросила Вайолет. Вокруг её накрашенного рта прорезались глубокие складки. — Такси осталось у ворот. Вы не можете доказать обратное. 

— Может быть, позовём Мэй Ли ещё раз и спросим, в каком состоянии были ваши туфли в тот день? 

— Зачем всё усложнять? Отпечатков пальцев будет достаточно, — сказал шериф. 

— Какие ещё отпечатки? Я же… — Миссис Арнетт побледнела. 

— Стёрли их с руля и приборной доски? — Вульф погрозил пальцем. — А с кожаной подушки, которой задушили Ингрэма? На коже остался великолепный набор из десяти отпечатков, расположенных весьма характерным образом. А на обратной стороне подушки — засохшая слюна Ингрэма. 

Коултер издал такой звук, словно его затошнило, и отставил стакан. 

— У нас с Биллом был роман. Зачем мне его убивать? — процедила Вайолет, злобно терзая оборки платья. 

— Давайте вернёмся к сделке с участком под сахарным заводом.

— Боже мой, — простонал Бомонт, запуская пальцы в шевелюру. — Это когда-нибудь закончится? Дался вам этот участок!

— В конечном итоге он и послужил причиной убийства, — объяснил Вульф. — Скоро эту землю выкупят под федеральные нужды. Собственник получит более чем удовлетворительную компенсацию. Если бы Ингрэм остался в живых, миссис Арнетт не увидела бы этих денег. Ингрэм тоже их не увидел бы, поскольку настоящим выгодоприобретателями были совсем другие лица. Ингрэму, игравшему роль ширмы, полагались только комиссионные, хотя и весьма приличные. К несчастью, миссис Арнетт никто не посвятил в детали, и она была уверена, что между ней и солидной прибавкой к наследству, полученному от мужа, стоит только Ингрэм. Она всю жизнь мечтала о состоянии. Ей надоело выпрашивать деньги у мужчин. Так унизительно. Так утомительно, верно, миссис Арнетт?

Вайолет вскочила и бросилась к Вульфу. Я успел её перехватить, иначе отточенность её маникюра прошлась бы по всей вульфовой физиономии. 

— Успокойтесь, миссис Арнетт. Хватит с вас насилия. Ваш план продать недвижимость мужа и отправиться в Европу провалился. На вашем месте я бы сообщил продавцам той милой маленькой виллы в Риме, что вы не сможете за неё рассчитаться, и попросил вернуть залог. Ведь других денег у вас не осталось. 

На мой взгляд, шеф перестарался со злорадством. Низко пинать поверженного противника. Особенно женщину. Особенно женщину, коктейли которой мы только что пили. 

Дебора разделяла мои чувства. Она встала, прокашлялась и повернулась к Вульфу всем корпусом, пылая от негодования. Шеф остановил её, не дав начать.

— Мне понятны ваши чувства, мисс Гриффин, — и ваш гнев, и ваша обида за подругу. Но поймите и вы меня: за долгие годы я успел привыкнуть к мистеру Гудвину. Он один из немногих людей, чьё общество я могу выносить ежедневно. Кроме того, его деловые качества также заслуживают всяких похвал. Представьте, какое неудовольствие я испытал, когда обнаружил, что человек, которого миссис Арнетт послала в дом Ингрэма, чтобы выкрасть свои письма к нему и таким образом скрыть свою связь с убитым, едва не убил мистера Гудвина. 

Я едва не вскрикнул от изумления, как впечатлительная барышня.

— А что Гудвин делал в доме Ингрэма? — простодушно спросил мистер Фрикаделька. 

— Исполнял свой долг, — ответил Вульф просто и величественно. 

— Но Гудвина же не убили, — указал Хартли на очевидное.

— И очень жаль! — кровожадно воскликнула миссис Арнетт. — Лучше бы тебя прикончили, проклятая крыса!

Клянусь, до этого момента я даже испытывал к ней сочувствие. 

— Утешьтесь тем, что хотя бы с Ингрэмом вы разделались, — отверз уста шериф. — Думаю, присяжным этого тоже будет достаточно. 

Впоследствии так и вышло. 

***

Миссис Арнетт не предъявили обвинение в сговоре с целью убийства мужа. Окружной прокурор посчитал, что в отсутствие непосредственной исполнительницы преступления обвинение невозможно будет доказать. С тем большим удовольствием он предъявил миссис Арнетт обвинение в убийстве Ингрэма. Жюри присяжных признало её виновной, а судья приговорил к пожизненному заключению. 

Возможно, суровый приговор объяснялся тем, что она не смогла нанять приличного адвоката. Бэйнбридж отказался её защищать по понятным соображениям, денег Арнетта она так и не получила, а те наличные, которые она накопила самостоятельно, исчезли в неизвестности вместе с мисс Доррит: перед тем, как сбежать, секретарша не забыла обналичить выданный миссис Арнетт чек. Полагаю, сейчас она загорает где-нибудь в Коста-Рике. Не сомневаюсь, что эта даровитая особа ещё проявит себя. 

Третье завещание Арнетта осталось в силе. Лукреция Коултер попыталась оспорить его в суде, однако Бэйнбридж сумел отстоять интересы Деборы Гриффин и её фонда. Судя по всему, красноголового нырка ждёт процветание, так что Вульф не только пополнил свой бюджет, но и заложил основы своего дальнейшего гастрономического благосостояния. 

На следующий день после судьбоносной встречи я посадил Вульфа в машину и двинулся в направлении Нью-Йорка. Сияло солнце, от утренней прохлады не осталось и следа. Я опустил стекло и наслаждался свежим воздухом, напоенным ароматом каких-то сорняков, растущих вдоль дороги. На подступах к городу окно пришлось закрыть — Нью-Йорк пахнет чем угодно, только не яблоками. Вульф сосредоточенно пыхтел, крепко держась за сиденье. Каждую поездку он проводил в непрестанном ожидании подвоха от автомобиля, от меня и от других шофёров. Если бы дорога пронялась вдруг пружинить и подбрасывать нас, словно батут, Вульф ни капли бы не удивился. Это происшествие полностью вписалось бы в его концепцию безумия под названием «дорожное движение». 

Фриц и Теодор встретили нас с распростёртыми объятиями. 

— Сегодня на обед будут перепела, фаршированные гусиной печёнкой, и омлет с белыми трюфелями, — сказал Фриц. — А на ланч я приготовил фриттеры Бенедиктин. Я слышал, ты чуть не погиб, Арчи. Мистер Вульф был в отчаянии.

— Вздор! — ответил Вульф. — Я никогда не бываю в отчаянии, разве что когда ты добавляешь в апельсиновый соус оливковое масло вместо репейного. 

— Мистер Вульф! — возопил Фриц, воздевая руки. 

До чего же приятно снова оказаться дома! 

Пончики были изумительны. Поскольку шеф не в состоянии есть и думать одновременно, дел мы за столом не обсуждали. Когда мы вернулись в кабинет, Вульф развалился в любимом кресле и потянулся за «Домом о семи фронтонах», но наткнулся на мой укоризненный взгляд и отдёрнул руку, сердито ворча.

— Что такое, Арчи? Ты дуешься с тех пор, как мы уехали от Арнеттов. Чем ты недоволен?

— Вам не кажется, что это свинство: заставить человека пригласить тебя на коктейль, а потом засадить его за решётку? 

Вульф отпил пива, шумно вздохнул и пристально посмотрел на меня. 

— Хорошо. Допускаю, что это так. 

— Я бы не стал пить мартини Вайолет Арнетт, если бы знал, что она виновна. 

— Потому что она виновна или потому что её разоблачили? 

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, о чём я. Потому что это мы её разоблачили. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы эта женщина насторожилась и сбежала. 

— Но с её сообщницей вы промахнулись. 

— Да, — признал Вульф, — у мисс Доррит чутьё оказалось лучше. Умная девушка. Впрочем, уверен, что и до неё черёд дойдёт. Её уже объявили в розыск. 

— Почему миссис Арнетт вообще согласилась на это расследование и приняла меня в своём доме — впустила, так сказать, овчарку в волчарню? 

— Она была уверена в своём алиби и никого не боялась. После того, как я, закончив расследование, не нашёл бы преступника или нашёл не того, все подозрения с миссис Арнетт оказались бы сняты. 

— Самоуверенная дама.

— Более чем. 

— Хартли нам заплатит?

— Уже заплатил. — Вульф выудил из нагрудного кармана чек и передал мне. — Я ведь избавил его от участи, худшей, чем смерть: быть третьим лишним. 

— Третий лишний, третье завещание… Будь я доктором Уотсоном, эту историю я бы назвал «Слишком много третьих». 

— Слишком много жадности, — проворчал Вульф. 

— А ещё слишком много жары. 

— Хорошо, что орхидей никогда не бывает слишком много. — Вульф поднялся, устремляясь на свидание со своими красотками, каждая из которых была штучным товаром и не имела ни малейшего отношения к конвейеру. 

Они тихо стояли в своих горшках и не разговаривали пришёптывающим голоском, не заводили любовников и не убивали мужей. Временами я понимаю Вульфа. Орхидеи гораздо надёжнее женщин. Зато женщины гораздо забавнее. 

Я заправил лист бумаги в пишущую машинку и задумался. Потом подошёл к книжному шкафу. Кто-то (кажется, Лон Коэн) говорил мне о Правиле Шекспира. Нужна цитата? Ищи у Шекспира! Сюжетный поворот? Ищи у Шекспира! Сомневаешься, как назвать книгу? Вы поняли принцип. 

Вытянув книгу (это был «Макбет»), я прочёл: «Окрестности дворца. Дорога в парке. Входят три Убийцы». 

С Шекспиром не поспоришь. Я сел за стол и напечатал: 

«Третий убийца»

Итак, «король мертвецов» прибыл к нам в полдень…. 

Конец


End file.
